Chuck vs Brick and Mortar
by Ronnie1958
Summary: In the aftermath of Beckman getting fired a new guy comes in to replace her. But can he measure up? Or does Chuck have a plan to bring Beckman back? She is after all family. Maybe not your favorite cool aunt but she's still family. Then add an assassination attempt again the Russian's Beckman equivalent. Never a dull moment in the Bartowski house.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own Chuck

Previous Chuck stories and order: 1 Chuck vs Charles, 2 Chuck vs the Love Boat, 3 Chuck vs The Rock, 4 Chuck vs Amtrak, 5 Chuck vs The Dictator, 6 Chuck vs The Name, 7 Chuck vs The Volcano, 8 Chuck vs The Ghost, 9 Chuck vs The Shooter, 10 Chuck vs The Package, 11 Chuck vs The Jade Dragon, 12 Chuck vs Jai-Alai, 13 Chuck vs The Greek, 14 Chuck vs The Suitcase, 15 Chuck vs The Pirate, 16 Chuck vs The Toy Maker, 17 Chuck vs The Sibyl, 18 Chuck vs The House, 19 Chuck vs The Heist, 20 Chuck vs The A-Bomb, 21 Chuck vs The Snowman, 22 Chuck vs The Tin Man, 23 Chuck vs The Baguette, 24 Chuck vs The Black Knight, 25 Chuck vs The Merchant of Venice, 26 Chuck vs Electric Sheep, 27 Chuck vs The Band, 28 Chuck vs The Cold, 29 Chuck vs A Horse With No Name, 30 Chuck vs A Bolt In The Blue

Chuck was on the comms with General Thomas and the longer they talked the angrier Chuck got. Sarah could tell Chuck really couldn't hide his anger well and when his answers started getting short and curt that was a dead giveaway. Others might consider his tone as insubordinate but most of the time he was justified. However, sometimes his anger got in the way of his reason in fact he was about to turn down a mission she knew that they really wanted and she at least needed. So she did the only thing she could she put her hand over his mouth then told the new General they'd take it and for him to send them the details.

"What was that," snapped Chuck. "I don't know if I want to have anything to do with him. He seems arrogant and self-centered."

"That's probably what he's saying about you if not worse," said Sarah as she began their pre-flights. "You have to look at this from his perspective too. He just got thrown into this position. He's been operating in an overt world where he's used to meeting his enemy on a battlefield. Now suddenly someone's turned the lights off on him and he's in a covert world where he has to fight in the shadows."

"Well if he keeps up that attitude," said Chuck, "he won't last long. Okay tell me that's why we need to help him. But as far as I'm concerned Beckman is still in charge."

"Chuck, it's doesn't work that way. I wasn't sure when Beckman took over after Langston was killed. But I got used to her even thought her secretary hates me. What I'm saying is you've got to give him time."

"But we were close to capturing Dr. Ryder and Izad. He should've let us go after them. I just hope they put eyes on the target before they pull the trigger. Because that's what they'll do, pull the trigger then when the smoke clears we won't know if we got him or not and worse he'll have that weapon. Never let the bad guy get away."

"Chuck we did what we could do and our mission was the safety of the team. We brought back the two innocent members the rest is for another day and there's nothing wrong with passing the ball," said Sarah as she was ready to fire up the turbos. "Let's fire her up. Pressure seems fine and holding. I think we can take off."

"That doesn't sound much like the Sarah Walker I knew. She never wanted to give up a mission and got ticked off when we got sidelined by the A-team."

"Well that was Sarah Walker, Sarah Bartowski see things a little bit differently. What am I supposed to do with that clay pot with water in it that, that boy's mother gave me?"

"Oh that's kind of a good luck charm wishing you to have plenty of children. Water is usually an important part in African rituals and the pot I think you can understand what it represents."

"Did you flash on it? I didn't," said Sarah as the Lear began rolling out on the runway. Everything looked good as she took off, banking right she was contacted by the neighboring tower control as she left Zamibian air space heading north.

"No I saw a special on Zamibia on Animal Planet and they were talking about some of the indigenous tribes that live in the national park…. Oh I'm such an idiot," said Chuck. He had a sudden realization. "I'm so stupid at times. I'm so sorry."

"What is it? Do you feel okay Chuck?" asked Sarah as she looked over at him. "Is everything okay?"

"I know why you wanted this mission so we'd be with Sam. I must be about the densest husband there is, I'm so sorry. I almost blew it for you."

"Well yes that's why I wanted to take it. But I don't want you to compromise your principals either Sweetie. You're right, Beckman's getting the shaft and no, it isn't fair."

"Well the fat lady hasn't sung yet" said Chuck as they laid in a course heading North-west for Tivat International airport. "Would you like a cup of coffee? I'll make you a cup."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate it but I'd appreciate a kiss before you go." Chuck leaned over and kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in the Indian Ocean the USS Louisville resumed patrol, a Los Angeles class fast attack submarine. She was on course for Diego Garcia to rejoin the George Washington Battlegroup when she received another message. The Comms officer ran to find the XO after he handed the message to him the XO ran to find the CO in his cabin. Space is tight on subs and the only person to have their own stateroom is the Captain.

"Sir, we just got a launch message in straight from the JCOS with POTUS authorization. This is the second in how many days?"

"Too few if you ask me. Hand it to me," said the CO as he pulled out the decryption code from his safe. "Well we've got confirmation it's a go. Send these coordinates to fire control then meet me on the bridge." The XO ran the coordinates to fire control so they could be programed in before launch.

"Sir doesn't it bother you a little that we just see these targets as numbers. We enter them into a computer for a launch then press a button. How do we know what we're shooting at? It's like hunting shooting into the bushes without knowing what you're shooting at."

"Son," said the XO, "that's the job for someone higher up on the food chain. We've got a job to do and we do it. Orders are orders that's why they're called orders. When a marine is put ashore and told take that beach you don't want him turning around and asking well are we sure about this. Are we going to have a problem here?"

"No Sir the coordinates are programed in and we're ready for launch," said the JG. He could see that maybe this wasn't the adventure he had been lead to believe. The XO went back up to the bridge as the CO walked in.

"Captain on the bridge," yelled the Watch Officer as the CO walked through the hatch ahead of the XO on the bridge.

"Report," said the CO as all the stations on the bridge reported the subs current status. "Watch Officer are we within target range."

"Aye Captain we're well within range," said the Watch Officer as the sub's course, depth and speed was feed to the fire control techs.

"Note in the deck log that we received a message today," said the CO as he read off the header, "from the Joint Chiefs of Staff with Presidential authorization to launch two Tomahawks against a terrorist base located in Somalia. Insert keys." The CO and XO inserted launch keys then turned in unison. "Fire control officer fire three and four." The sub seemed to stutter then shortly afterwards two cruise missiles broke the surface of the Indian Ocean and headed inland to their targets.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morgan walked into the Buy More with his coffee cup in hand. The day begin with good news, Alex and he received word from Casey that Chuck and Sarah were alive and safe. They were currently in flight heading for Montenegro. But he was disturbed when Casey told him that basically Beckman had been fired. Her replacement was to be named but as of when Casey called them none had been named.

"Son… son I need to talk to you," said Big Mike as soon as he walked in. "It's important. It's about your mother."

"When isn't it? Big Mike I'd love to hang around and chat with you but I've got work to do. Those inventories won't get done by themselves."

"This won't take long I promise. But you see… well… I really don't know how to say this but…" Big Mike paused. "I lost twenty-four hours."

"Did you check your pockets?" said Morgan. But he could see that Big Mike didn't appreciate his attempt at levity. "You're serious you really lost twenty-four hours?"

"Yes, I think I'm speaking English and I'd appreciate it if you took this seriously too. I don't know I was here in the Buy More then it was a day later and I was still here. Now your Momma is on me asking me where I was. I didn't come home. Son, what am I going to say? I don't remember."

"Have you asked Skip and Fernando if they experienced the same thing? But they really don't count, I'm sure they lose days, weeks even months at a time in their state of being and non-being."

"I asked them alright and they're missing the same day as me. I don't know what to think Fernando thinks we were abducted by Mexicans."

"Mexicans? Why would Mexican's want to kidnap you? I don't think he's playing with a full deck. Okay I'll bite did you ask him why?"

"He said it's because they're aliens and that's what he saw on TV they do, kidnap people and do experiments on them. You don't think some alien experimented on me?"

"Well, it would explain a lot," said Morgan. "But no I don't think you were kidnapped by Mexicans or Aliens. You probably got into one of Skip and Fernando's late night poker games. They brought some of their famous brownies. You know the ones Jeff used to love."

"Sweet Jesus, I've been drugged. I'm going to… well they're going to regret this. How am I supposed to explain this to your momma? I was drugged by my colleagues and then what. There's no telling what I did during that day I'm missing. I could've killed someone." Yes you did, thought Morgan which was a good thing Big Mike didn't remember Mr. Brown.

"Come on, something like that you'd bound to remember. No you probably just curled up on the couch in the home theater and slept it off unless…."

"Unless what? Oh dear God what could I've done. I wish I could remember," said Big Mike looking over at Skip and Fernando looking back at him. "Oh no, no way in… no I'd never… you don't think I'd... Morgan we never talked about this. As far as I'm concerned," he yelled out, "this never happened and you two over there. Yes you I'm talking to you. I want to see you sorry goldbrickers at work. There'll be no more poker and above all no more brownies. Now get to work." Skip and Fernando looked at each other then tried to look busy.

Morgan slipped into the break room then quickly made it down to Castle. There he found Casey and Alex with a stack of manuals out and Casey cleaning guns, like that was unusual for him. Morgan poured himself a cup of coffee then came over to them.

"John, you didn't happen to give Big Mike, Skip and Fernando a whiff of X-13 did you? Big Mike is complaining about losing a day of memory."

"I could've dropped him along with dumb and dumber in a dark site and let them rot for the rest of their wretched existence. Not that being here is better."

"Don't you think you're being a little melodramatic there John," said Morgan as he sat his cup down on the table. Casey growled at him so he picked it up.

"I better not find a ring. Yeah okay so I gassed them so what. We couldn't have Big Mike telling the world he killed an Iranian spy in your office. You keep busting my chops over it and I'll give you a whiff. You'll wake up tomorrow and forget Big Mike ever talked to you about it."

"Morgan, don't pay any attention to Dad. He's just a little cross today. They nominated General Beckman's relief, a General Thomas. He's supposed to be stickler for details."

"Yeah Grimes, he's supposed to be a by the book kind of guy which means you and Chuck might have a hard time. Word has it he and Chuck already had words. The General pulled him off the trail of that nerd madman and Chuck told him what he thought."

"Well good for Chuck. When you come into a new house you try the furniture before you go start moving it around."

"And throw out what needs to be gotten rid of, you should remember that. Anyway word has it they're supposed to have a face to face in Montenegro."

"I never thought I'd say this but I kind of miss Becky. You don't think someone could change their mind and ask her to come back?"

"Never say never but I think some people in a very warm place will be drinking ice water first," said Casey as he started putting back together the weapon he was cleaning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was running around the floor of the casino making sure ever thing was ready for the poker tournament. They had a whole floor set aside for the games. He had special tables setup with new baize and a finely finished racetrack. He was in the middle of inspecting the room when Emma and Margo walked in.

"Feel that," said Jack as he rubbed his hand over the racetrack, "then try the baize. You won't feel anything smoother. I dare you to kind better poker tables."

"That's nice Jack but we need to hurry," said Emma as she looked down at her watch. "Word from the airport at Tivat is Chuck and Sarah will be landing in a couple of hours."

"Jack, go I can take over while you guys run out to the airport," said Margo. "I've been working out room reservations with reception. Tell me if there's anything you want me to do here?"

"No… No, everything is on track. Do we know when the first parties will arrive?" said Jack as he started walking out with the women.

"The Russian delegation will be here later on this morning and shortly after that our group along with the Canadians should be here. Then tomorrow MI6, French, Spanish, German and Italians should be here. This is the first year the Russians have come and that's largely thanks to Chuck."

"Well I hope they brought enough rubles with them," said Jack as he smiled at Margo. "What's the current exchange rate?"

"Jack, the tournament has nothing to do with money nor winning or losing. It's about the exchange of intel," said Margo. "Keep that in mind please."

"Certainly darling," said Jack as he winked at her.

"And don't call me that your darling is Emma. Remember I'm the Station Chief and you're the casino manager."

"Margo, don't pay any attention to him that's the way he is. Jack hurry up let me get Sam. You'd better be in the car or I'll leave you and you know I mean it."

Jack laughed to himself as he rode the elevator down the lobby and was crossing when one of his employees came up to him with a FEDEX delivery man.

"Boss, I've got a delivery for Charles Carmichael with special instruction for you to sign for it then bring it to the airport for him."

"Sure where do I sign," said Jack. He signed for the box then shook it. Afterwards he wasn't sure if he should've knowing Chuck there was no telling what was inside. He threw the box in the Mercedes G-500 then he got in and started up just as Emma came out with Sam. "I thought you told me to hurry but you took your time."

"Sorry but Sam was being a little grumpy. I don't know what's gotten into her lately. I told her we were going to get Sarah and Chuck but seemed not to care."

"We've still got plenty of time as long as they don't arrive early, can they do that flying themselves?" said Jack as Emma shrugged her shoulders. "Well let's hope they aren't working on the road again or there's been an accident."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tower control gave them clearance to land without them have to circle the airport which that had almost never happened before. So there no time for the scenic tour Sarah came in low from the gulf. The International Airport at Tivat was noted as being one of the most difficult and tricky to land at. But soon they were down taxiing over to the hangars. Debarking they found they were early so they decided to get a cup of coffee in the terminal while they waited.

"I just called Emma and she said they were stuck in some sort of construction on the road. When we leave we ought to go up and around taking the Jadranska up to Tivat then crossover.

"Okay no problem. Do you want the usual," asked Chuck. He waved a waitress over and placed their order. "What is it? Is something wrong? You look I don't know strange."

"Gee thanks. No… well yes… I don't know I have this feeling I'm forgetting something but I can't remember what it is," said Sarah as the waitress brought them their order. Chuck put money on her tray.

"Maybe you forgot to kiss me," he said as he kissed and held her. "Don't worry everything will be all right. I promise."

"You think so? Mom said Sam was acting out she's never done that before. You don't think… Oh my God the rabbit, I promised Sam a new Rabbit, a black one and I totally forgot. What kind of mother forgets to get her child a present? Chuck, I'm the worst mother ever."

"No you're not you're a working Mom and being a working Mom you have a lot to juggle on your plate. So every now and then things get dropped that's what I'm here for. It will all work out and stop freaking out just drink your coffee."

"I don't know how unless you can pull a rabbit out of your hat" said Sarah as she took a sip from her cup. "Not bad for airport coffee. You don't think they have anything in their gift shop I could get for her."

"Take it from me what Sam wants and needs is her mother and father not trinkets," said Chuck as he kissed her. "Stop spiraling."

"You must think I'm being silly going on about a stuff rabbit. I'm sorry…" But Chuck cut her off putting a finger to her mouth.

"Shush, what I think is I'm the luckiest man in the world because I get to wake up next to you and I love you. That's what I think." Sarah was looking into his eyes when they heard their names called turning around they could hardly believe who was standing there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leaving North American airspace the agency Lear passed into European. There it rendezvoused with a KC-135 out of Mildenhall. Its last refueling before proceeding on its transatlantic crossing. Diane was sitting in her seat silently looking out the window.

"A penny for your thoughts," said Roan as he placed a Martini in front of her. "Or whatever the going rate is these days."

"Thank you, but you know don't want to know," said Diane as she took a sip from glass. "You know you could always get a job as a barter if you need extra cash."

"Please, I'd go broke I'd end up drinking the inventory and yes I want to know or I wouldn't have asked. I can understand you're being worried and uncertain. You're jumping into the unknown but you can count on me."

"I appreciate it Roan then will you do me one favor," asked Diane as she took his hand. "Don't resign, stay on. The agency needs you now more than ever. He needs you. Tank is friend after all."

"I'll think about it but I don't mind the idea of becoming a bartender. If nothing else I can still wear my white dinner jacket." Just then General Thomas received a phone call.

"Yes, when? Hold on," he said as he fiddled with the remote control for the television. "How does this thing work?" It wouldn't come on.

"Here let me help," said Diane as she brought up CNN Evening edition. There was a reporter standing outside the Pentagon building with a microphone.

"We just received confirmation by Pentagon sources that the U.S. launched a cruise missile attack against hostile terrorist forces in Somalia today. The White house later confirmed stating that we attacked a weapon production facility. Wait one," said reporter touching her ear. "We're now getting contradictory reports from Al-jazeera. I think we can go to a split screen. Al-jazeera is claiming that the missile strike targeted a UN hospital. They say there's no estimate on the death toll yet. The coalition government has denounced this act of aggression is demanding the UN take action."

Tanks phone began to ring again. He turned down the volume then put it on speaker. Diane recognized the voice as being that of the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs.

"What the hell just happened? I thought the info your people gave us was good. Now I've got to go brief the president on this disaster. I…."

"Hold up there Agnes," said Diane. "First of all my agent told you to verify the target first and secondly when you guys pulled him off you said you were sending in Delta force. Where were they? Did you verify the target first?" There was a long silence. "Did you at least get a visual on the building from a satellite and if you did, did it have a big red 'H' painted on it?" Again there was silence. "You know the sword I fell on is still sharp if you want to use it."

"I'll tell the president that there was a communication error."

"You do that but don't pull us into your mistake, again." There was click and the line cut off. "Tank, that's how you deal with… well those kinds of people."

"I love it when you get riled up. I can see fire in your eyes."

"Shut up Roan and pour me a drink."


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own Chuck

On the Jadranska just before the exit to the airport signs were up 'men at work'. Cones were placed in the street and one of the two lane roads were closed down. This threw airport traffic in a turmoil making motorist take turns using the one lane left open. With only one functional lane traffic was moving at snail's pace. Emma looked over at Jack but he just shrugged his shoulders as he inched his way along. Sam sat quietly in her car seat looking out the window holding onto Mr. Rabbit.

"I wonder what's going on in that head of hers," said Emma turning around and grabbing her foot. But she frowned back.

"No," said Sam as she pulled her leg away the continued quietly looking out at the fields and pastures they passed.

"Leave her alone," said Jack as Emma gave him a look that said when did you become an expert in child behavior. "Listen I don't want to say anything that will get you upset. But our Sam had much the same reaction when you left her at her grandmother's."

"You don't think it had something to with your comings and goings in and out of her life," snapped Emma as she looked back at Sam.

"I knew you'd react like this and you're probably right," said Jack as he tried to take back what had already been said.

"No, you're right," said Emma as she sighed. "We both made mistakes and I can't blame everything on you." Suddenly a car cut Jack off then tried to muscle its way through the traffic.

"Hey Buddy where did you learn to drive? Did you get your driver's license from cereal box?" yelled Jack like the guy in the car ahead of them couldn't hear him with the windows rolled up. Plus by then the guy was already miles ahead. "Jez, these guys with diplomatic plates think they can do anything." Jack looked back and Sam was smiling. "Don't look back but I got a reaction." Emma check her lipstick in a mirror and Jack was right Sam was smiling.

Minutes later they were inching along in the one lane section. Jack was breathing a sigh of relief once they were through this section it looked like road opened up.

"Crap," said Jack as truck ahead of them put on too much brake and began to slide. "I not going to be able to stop," yelled Jack so instead of braking he punched the gas and cut the wheel. He prayed the Mercedes would response and it did. He cut to the bank driving up and over before the truck could completely blocked the road.

"Can you tell me what that was," asked Emma as she gave him a look. "Jack you could've gotten us all killed… But you didn't."

"Darling, if I could've done something differently I would've," said Jack as he smiled over at her. "But how'd you like those cat like reflexes? Old Jack still has got it. You don't need to be a spy," said Jack as he checked Sam in the mirror. "I do pretty good just the way I am, right back there half-pint."

"Again," said Sam as she gave a little smile holding up Mr. Rabbit then she added, "Jack bad."

"Why do all the women in this family hate me," said Jack as he laughed. "Well we're definitely late but we're here in one piece. Let me park then we can go find them. If I know them they're probably drinking coffee in the bar."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The driver of the truck held onto the steering wheel making it go sideways. Then after it came to a screeching stop he switch it off breaking the screwdriver he'd used as a key when they stole it in the ignition. No one was going to be able to restart it now. Jumping out of the cab he was picked up by a man on a motorbike then they sped away driving towards town.

"Okay, it's done," radioed the man on the bike, "the Jadranska road is blocked so when they leave the airport they'll have to take the Mitorvina. Set up just before the Church of Saint Ivan. Remember how we rehearsed this? Repeat it me."

"Our lead car blocks the road in front of them then our tail car blocks their retreat. Our men from both cars open fire on the target vehicle in the middle. Do we take everyone out? I've got no problem with it I just want clarification," said the man on the other end. He wasn't sure about being so bold and blatant especially in the middle of day.

"No one walks away. We only get paid for confirm kills so I need proof of death. Is that clear enough for you?"

"Sure but how do you want proof of death? I assume photos are no good? So how to you want us to confirm the kills, scalps."

"No that would take too long. Cut off a finger. I don't care which one you take, just bring me back one from each body. That way we can match DNA and the finger print. I don't think anyone would or could question that."

"Yes sir we'll get right on it," said the man. He divided his men into two groups then he had them park in two separate cars waiting by the roadside to spring the trap.

"I'll regroup with you as soon as I drop off my passenger. But you're in charge until I get there don't let me down."

The men on the motorbike drove down in a dark dimly lit parking garage. Winding their way down they spiraled towards the bottom level until they reached an old beat up Fiat 128. Both men got off the bike and the one shook the others hand.

"Thanks we needed a driver like you to handle that rig. I had your money delivered while we were out." The man looked inside and there was a briefcase on the passenger's seat. "You'll find everything is inside like we agreed on."

"Well that's a good first installment but I was thinking that I really deserved more. You know I'm risking a lot for you people and I don't even know your name."

"You can call me Paul if that makes you feel better. Maybe you're right," said Paul as he pulled out a flask from his jacket. "Here maybe we can arrange something more permanent. Let's drink to it." Paul took the first drink then passed the man the flask he drank.

"Thanks I need the money, the horses haven't been good to me," said the truck driver then he took another hit.

"Looks like your tire hasn't been good to you either," said Paul as he pointed out to he had a flat.

"Oh crap that was a new tire," said the driver as Paul gave him a look. "Okay new a few years ago. But with your money I can afford a new car."

"That's right and since we're partners now let me help you," said Paul. They continued to drink as they pulled the spare out of the trunk, then the jack and tire tool. Paul stood back as the man loosen the bolts that held the tire in place then Paul put the jack in the side and raised the car. The truck driver removed the bolts then took the old tire off.

"Can you pass me the tire," asked the truck driver. But instead of giving him the tire Paul cold-cocked him across the back of the head with the tire tool knocking him unconscious. Then Paul worked quickly shoving the man's head under the tire assembly.

"Here's your permanent position," said Paul as he kicked the jack out making the car drop. Someone would find a grisly decapitated body but for all apparent reasoning it would appeared to be an accident. A drunk man had bad luck while changing a flat and in the end claimed his Darwin Award. To seal the deal Paul poured the rest of the flask on the body then left the bottle nearby to be found.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah turned around when they heard their names call. There standing was Anatoly and Stefan they flashed on the third man with them and they could hardly believe it. Standing with them was their director a man who seldom left Russia or Lubyanka square for that matter. To anyone who met him on the street he looked like someone's grandfather but under that kind smile and smooth charm was a master spy. Probably one of the best if all the stories about him in the intersect were true. And here he was in the airport with them

"Anatoly, Stefan bring your director over and stand with us. Would you like something?" said Chuck in Russian then he called the waitress over. "I never understood the reasoning behind a coffee shop where you had to stand and drink. I guess they don't want you to get too comfortable. It's nice to see you guys again."

"So you are the famous Charles Carmichael my men keep telling me about and you must be his better half," said the Director as he shook Chuck's hand then kissed Sarah's.

"I'd vote for you," said Chuck as they all laughed. "Seriously what would you like? Coffee, vodka, scotch or are you willing to try a little local culture?"

"Chuck, please," said Sarah. "You have to excuse my husband when he goes local he really goes local. What he's talking about is called 'rakija' it roughly translates to 'Serbian sweat'. It's like a homemade brandy."

"Now you've gotten me curious," said the Director. "Let's try it." So Chuck asked and only after swearing they wouldn't tell airport officials were they got it the bartender came over and served them from his own private stock.

"Živeli, cheers," said Chuck in Serbian as they all raised their glasses and tried it. "What do you think Director? Not bad is it?

"This is pretty good actually. You know Charles…" The Director started to say smiling.

"No, Chuck please. I don't see why you can't call me by my first name. I don't work for you and in a certain way I'm hosting your visit."

"Okay, Chuck you know you're a strange animal. There were times when I thought about having you arrested for impersonating an FSB agent then there were times when I wanted to write Juri Sheshenko up for a commendation."

"Well, since neither has happened I'm happy and content to leave everything at status quo." They all laughed and the Director even slapped Chuck on the back.

"You're okay for an American. Call me Igor. Is your new boss coming to our little card game I want to see how he plays poker? I think you can tell a lot about a man by the way he holds his cards."

"Yes the last I heard he's supposed to be but his arrival time is classified," said Chuck with a tone that didn't hide the way he felt.

"I take it you didn't like the decision to put this General Thomas in charge," said the Director. Chuck smiled at him.

"Spoken like a true spy always fishing for intel. I'm not going to lie I don't see the need for the change. My General is and always will be General Beckman."

"My young friend your loyalty is admirable. Especially in this world we live in were every step we take is like walking on quicksand and friends today will be the enemies that stab you in the back tomorrow. My advice is to watch your step." Before they could say anymore Emma and Jack appeared with Sam.

"Igor this is my mother-in-law, Emma and my father-in-law Jack," said Chuck as he introduce them to the Director. He wanted to tell him to watch out for his wallet but Sarah gave him a look as if she knew what he was going to say. "Stefan and Anatoly you know them already. And this is our daughter, Sam." But Sam didn't feel like being sociable burying her face in Emma's shoulder.

"You have to forgive her she's being a little cross today," said Emma as she the Director kissed her hand then smiled at Sam. Jack wasn't certain if he liked this Russian or not but they were noted big spenders and he'd see if he could land this whale.

"Come to momma," said Sarah but Sam wouldn't let go. "Chuck…" said Sarah as she looked at him in terror, tears welled up. "I shouldn't have forgotten the rabbit."

"But you didn't. Jack is that box for me?" He nodded then handed it to him. "Sam," said Chuck, "Do you want to see what's inside? It's for you."

"Mine," she said with a little voice as she raised up and looked at him then at the box. She was interested but he needed to wiggle the bait to get her to bite.

"Yes, it's for you," said Chuck as he opened the box. "If you want what's inside you're going to have to reach in and pull it out. But if you don't want it I can give it to some other kid." Chuck pretended to start to take it away.

"No mine," said Sam as she fought to get down. "No Chuck mine." This was the first time she pronounced his name properly. Emma put her down and went straight over to the box reach in and pulled out a black rabbit with droopy ears and a pink ribbon on her head. Chuck knelt down with her pulling Sarah with him.

"Now you have Mr. and Mrs. Rabbit. Mr. Rabbit was sad because he didn't have Mrs. Rabbit but now he's happy. They have a family like us. Can you give us a hug and kiss?" Sam hugged and kissed them both.

"Thank you," said Sarah as she kissed Chuck. "I love you."

"What are husbands for? You can get anything you want off Amazon and FedEx delivers within twenty-four hours," said Chuck. He turned back to Igor and his friends. "Sorry, just a little family drama well we need to go but how are you guys getting to casino?"

"We have a limo the embassy sent to take us to your casino. But there was an accident on the Jadranska and traffic has been routed around.

"I understood accident," said Jack. Sarah shook her head naturally that'd be the one word he'd understand in Russian. "Yes it almost happened in front of us. They were working on the road which made it a one laner with traffic lights that regulate which side can go then this truck went sideways. I just barely got by it. The only way to get back is the by-pass road. You go up to Tivat then cross back over on the Mitorvina then take the E-65."

"So we'll meet you guys back in the casino," said Chuck. He had an idea that he was sure would tick off his new boss. Sarah saw the look on his face and knew he was up to something. "What kind of host am I, maybe we can all have dinner together tonight in the restaurant. Let's say around eight o'clock. I won't take no for an answer. I'll even see about getting a bottle of rakija to have with dessert."

"Chuck, you are a hard man to say no to. Okay very well." said Igor. "Why don't we walk together I think our cars are both in the same direction that will give me time to try and talk you into defecting." Everyone stopped and looked at him. "The Director can't make a joke. No Chuck, you go to your church we go to ours and the world is a safer place like that."

"You can come with me," said Sarah as she picked Sam up and kissed her. Sam pressed both rabbits to Sarah's face so she could kiss them both. "Is Molly back in school with Razib?"

"Yes I promised them we'd all go out for ice cream this evening when we got back. I thought that maybe with everything considered…"

"I understand," said Sarah as she hugged Sam. "You and I need to have a talk but how do you have a talk with a two year old?"

"There's no right answer. You smother them with gifts to make up for time missed but in the end you're never sure if what you're doing will be enough," said Stefan as he dropped back letting the rest follow Chuck and Jack. "Mine started not talking to me when I came back from missions. It usually took a week before they'd say anything. Then I had to go again and it started again. My wife told me not to worry about it but how don't you? So I became Father Christmas."

"You mean Santa Claus," said Emma.

"Well yeah anyway I started showering them with gifts. Now every time I go somewhere I have to bring them something. But I can't help but feel I'm buying their love. What if I forget one time or something happens what then? A parent should never disappoint their child or at least try not to."

"You really don't know my father do you," said Sarah. "Never mind, well it looks like we're here. I think this is where we part company. Stefan, I'd like to get together with you maybe have a drink so I can pick your brain on how you deal with your kids."

"No problem, ask me anything if you can learn from my mistakes the better for you. I think children are pretty much the same around the globe. The basic thing they need, we all need is love and I think you and Chuck have that in abundance."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the mountainous regions the Caucasus near Mount Elbrusa council of moderate factions met to see about forcing a political solution to the decades old conflict in their country. Radical elements were opposed but in their new coalition so for security they chose this secluded location. But it seemed that peace was finally in hand they had the numbers and man power to enforce a cease fire. However, one man did not see eye to eye with this new pact and stood in the way of this momentous decision.

"Mr. Izad we appreciate your coming here today to hear us out. We appreciate what your organization has done for us in the past. However, you've also lined your pockets with our gold selling us arms to fight our battles then you turned around and sold the same weapons to our opposition."

"It was just fair trade and we had to look impartial. But the People's Liberation Army has always been my personal favorite."

"Well as of today we're giving you notice. We are now truly liberated and your services are no longer wanted nor desired. Our Russian allies have acted as go between and by the end of the week we'll have a treaty signed," said the committee chairman pro temp as he passed Izad a rough copy. Izad tore it in half then tossed it in the air and began to laugh.

"You idiots govern only because we let you. Don't let the seat you sit in go to your head. We own you. Every last one of you are in our pockets and if you don't feel like complying then you'll be replaced."

"Who are you to tell us what we can and can't do? And what group do you represent that they should dictate terms to us?"

"We call ourselves Hydra because you cut one head off and three grow back. You do well to hide behind the Russians but your way of thinking is out dated. You think in terms of sovereign nations with clear borders that they defend. My group is a part of the new world order. We have no country, no flag or no sovereign soil. The world is our country and we own it all.

"You're mad," said the chairman as he ordered guards to come in and escort Izad out. "As I said before we're severing our ties with your group as of today. Don't expect another dime from us. Take him away.

"Then I leave you with this parting gift," said Izad as he laid on the table a paper weight. You can use that to hold your papers together before they get blown away by the wind that takes you all from office."

"Get him out of here," said the Chairman. "Close the door on the way out." As soon as the doors were closed the chairman stood before the unified committee. "This is truly a day to…" but he stopped the paper weight began to hum.

"Doctor," radioed Izad on his way out. "Time to put on our little demonstration, activate the chip then meet me at the airport. Time to meet with this minority faction and see if they're impressed… What are they called? The New People's Liberation Army of course." Behind him as he walked down the hall was a bright light then he heard a short loud scream followed by the smell of burnt flesh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Russian delegation had just departed. Driving out of the parking garage they joined the traffic heading toward Tivat to take the by-pass over. The traffic was light considering it was now the only way but this was the off season. The Director was getting settled in the limo when they received a call. He motioned for Stefan to take it. Stefan had a serious looked as he listened then he put his hand over the receiver.

"It's headquarters. The President of the United States just confirmed the missile attack in Somalia. He told our boss that it was a mistake."

"Let me speak to them," said the Director. "Listen I don't think it was a mistake. They had a target now they might have missed their target that is another thing. I might be able to find out here what they were really shooting at. I just met Stefan and Anatoly's friend Agent Carmichael. They just flew in dig up their flight plan and tell me where they came from. This is the second missile attack in Africa it would be interesting to find out if it's related to the first." The Director handed back the phone to Stefan.

"Sir if I may…"

"No you may not. I like Chuck too but he is still CIA and so is his wife. If the shoe was as the Americans say on the other foot he'd do the say. We each have our own religion and the world is a safer place."


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own Chuck

Margo was down in the Dungeon working over room reservations blocking out sections. There were delegations that for either personal or historic reasons couldn't be placed close to each other like the Greeks and the Turks. Every year it was like this and the only constant was that this would never get any easier. It was about this time of year she began pulling her hair out and she felt like shooting Chuck for coming up with this idea. How he got Beckman to sign off on it she had no idea. However, the sharing of intel was invaluable not to mention greater cooperation across national borders.

"Margo I hate to interrupt you," said Mike as he passed her a cup of coffee. "But we just intercepted a transmission on the police band that there was an accident on the road leading to the airport a truck went sideways and blocked the road."

"Thanks for the coffee but what's our interest? The only people that are coming in right now are Chuck and Sarah. Jack had better not have scratched my Mercedes. That's the vehicle we're using to pick up the new director. I don't know how I let Jack talk me into letting him use it."

"Margo, the Russians arrived early, and according to my contact, they're already in the airport…" Margo cut him off as she looked over her reservation plan.

"Crap, I need to get housekeeping busy they need to make sure their rooms are ready. Christ, when did I go from Station Chief to party planner? Why didn't someone give me a heads up?"

"That's what I'm doing. But with the accident their check-in is going to be delayed. The police have to get a tow truck in to move it with traffic backed up both sides."

"That's going to take a while," said Margo as she brought up maps on her computer. "There's only one road that can lead them here from the airport and that's the Mitorvina. Get me Chuck or Sarah on the horn I should warn them but they most likely already know. I probably ought to tell them about that screwed up missile attack yesterday too."

"What missile attack?" asked Mike. He hadn't gone through all the morning messages yet so evidently he had missed something.

"I saw it on CNN. So no, you didn't miss it in the morning briefing, if that's what you're thinking. I think they are intentionally trying to keep it low key hoping it will go away. Seems we hit the wrong target in Somalia with two Tomahawks and the locals are up in arms. Some radical factions are promising retaliation."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah and Emma sat in the back with Sam in her car seat in the middle. Jack drove because he said Margo made him promise to bring it back without any dings or scratches. She told him to be extra cautious with it because it was the same one they were sending tomorrow morning to pick up General Thomas. Chuck drew shotgun with Sam constantly calling 'Chuck' then giggling when he turned around. The monitor on the dash flickered than Margo came on the screen with Mike standing behind her

"Margo, how are you doing," said Chuck with a bottle of rakija in his hand with a smile that seemed to go from ear to ear.

"I can't tell if the top is on or off but you spill any of that in my car and you're going to clean it," said Margo as Mike stifled a laugh behind her.

"No, it's for this evening. I met the Russian delegation and we're supposed to have dinner at eight. You and Mike are invited."

"Listen there's been a bad traffic accident and everyone is being routed on the by-pass road. You guys need to keep an eye out the road can be tricky."

"I already told them darling," said Jack as Margo growled. "She hates it when I call her that but I just can't resist. It's a love-hate thing we've got going."

"You know I can still hear you. Emma, slap him for me but when you're parked," said Margo. Mike tapped her on the shoulder then whispered in her ear.

"I know I was getting ready to," said Margo then she turned back to them. "Chuck, I don't know if you've seen the news but we launched a missile attack against terrorists in Somalia. However, news coming out of the area says we hit a UN hospital instead. This is all unconfirmed but there seems to have been a high number of causalities. The White house and the Pentagon have yet to make statements."

"I told the idiot to check first," said Chuck as he flushed with anger. Sarah reached up and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you. Anyway on the news there's the usual rhetoric coming out of there. Some radical factions are vowing retaliation but I thought you ought to know."

"Thanks we should be there soon. I think the plan is go out for ice cream," said Chuck trying to shake off what he was feeling.

"For you guys maybe, but Jack and I have work that needs to get done for your tournament. Jack, I still need that seating arrangement at the poker tables. Why isn't it in the computer yet?"

"It's all up here," said Jack as she pointed to his head.

"Good when you get back I'll shove a printer cable in you then print it out. Margo out."

"Always the charmer Jack," said Sarah as she smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Casey drove Alex and Morgan back out to Pasadena to the research facility. They had received a call from the new acting director that he'd like to see them. He had new information that might assist in the search for the 'Hammer of Thor' as the new chip was now being called. Morgan thought the name was really cool but Casey thought it was lame.

"Come on Big Guy it's a really cool name," said Morgan from the back seat. Morgan grabbed coffee and a doughnut on the way out of the house.

"You get crumps in my car and I'll introduce you to the hammer of fist which is what I'd like to give the guy who came up with that lame name. The guy who came up with it obviously didn't see the charred remains when it was deployed."

"So Dad, why are we going back to the labs exactly? I understand the new director asked to see you but why did we need to come along?"

"I need a nerd translator in case this guy can't speak English and since the king of nerds is out of pocket I brought the court jester."

"You know I can hear you back here," said Morgan like Casey cared. "But that doesn't explain why you brought Alex?"

"Joking aside," said Casey. "How are you two going to learn anything if you stay in the Buy More all the time. Well we're here so far I'm not impressed no one challenged us driving on campus. I was told there was new security.

"That must be the new director there," said Alex as they got out of the car. A man in a white lab coat and pocket protector came up to greet them.

"Dr. Richard Bonhome and you must be Colonel Casey. I see you brought your team. If you follow me we'll get started right away."

"Doc nice to meet you but I was under the impression that new security procedures were in place. Yet no one check us when we drove on campus," said Casey as they followed behind the doctor.

"Since the people here are a little high strung we went with less invasive procedures. Cameras at the gates did a facial scan for recognition and they took a picture of your license plate running down the registration at the DMV then matched registration with owner. There are also scanners built into the pavement that scan the underside of your car for weapons and explosives.

"Does it check the oil, water and air in the tires as you pass over it too," said Morgan as Casey gave him a growl.

"Grimes, don't make me regret this," said Casey as he cracked his knuckles. "Next time I could leave you in the car with the windows rolled up."

"Would you at least leave me a bowl of water?"

"I wouldn't count on it," said Casey as the Doctor took them back into the building they had been in before when they packed out the team of traitors.

"Right this way. Here we are," said the Doctor as he took them into a lab. "I think you might remember Dr. Beech. Doctor I brought you the people you asked for."

"You asked for?" said Casey as he looked at the two of them perplexed. "I thought for sure the higher ups would've dropped you into a black hole somewhere. What's going on?"

"Although Dr. Beech has been relieved as director he has been exonerated from charges of treason. Dr. Ryder and his team along with Dr. Beech's secretary worked behind the ex-director's back but that is neither here nor there. The reason I called you here is Oscar has come up with a way to detect when the 'Hammer of Thor' is being used. I realize it's not much but if we study it there might be a pattern."

"Okay, like a smoking gun and anything right now would be better that what we have at the moment so go ahead Doctor let's hear your idea. But plan English please Morgan here is kind of slow."

"Maybe it's better if I show you," said Dr. Beech as he turned on a monitor and played a recording. "You see this is a sudden cloud formation that happened a few minutes ago over Mount Elbrus in the Caucasus mountain regions. Note there seems to be some sort of structure there you can make it out through the cloud cover."

"Yeah I see it Doc so what?" as he got up close to make it out better.

"Now watch this happens next," he said as he fast forwarded. Lightning began jumping from cloud to cloud until they were all full of lightning that converged on one point. Then there was a bright light and when it clear the structure before was still there but there seemed to be a blackened hole in the roof.

"And everyone inside is a crispy critter," said Casey. "We need to locate the people making this weapon and where they're producing it to stop this from happening again. Wait are you saying that place was just hit? What's there? I need the GPS coordinates now."

"I don't know I just saw the attack moments ago right before I was told you were here. But that's not important…"

"Like hell it's not those people are dead," said Casey as he called back to Langley and Fort Meade to report the attack. "Do you eggheads realize there's a world filled with people outside of your laboratory?"

"Well… I don't know how much this will help to find them," said Dr. Beech oblivious to the fact that innocent people had just been killed. "But it takes about ten to fifteen minutes for the clouds to charge. Using our spy satellites and a special algorithm we can calculate where the strike is going to take place. Should I wait?" asked Beech see Casey talking on the phone.

"No I can do two things at one time. It's called multitasking," said Casey as he quickly reported in. Morgan cleared his voice which drew Casey's look of death.

"The weapon is a two part device. There's the chip which draw's the lighting but there is a sort of remote detonator which activates the chip. I can also tell you that after one chip is deployed they probably have to wait a few hours or even a half day before deploying another."

"So we have a window of opportunity to attack them if they've just deployed a device," said Alex as she looked at the village that was just hit.

"Yes we have long thought that lightning was the electrical charge accumulated in the Van Allen belt and once the belt was over charged it bled off this surplus energy in the form of lightning."

"So you're saying until the Van Halen recharges we're safe," said Morgan getting the belt confused with the famous local group.

"Van Allen… It's called the Van Allen belt, but yes that's correct."

"Thanks Doc I'll pass it up the chain. I'm sure someone will be coming soon to ask you more questions. Come on we need to get back to Castle," said Casey as he herded them back outside and into the Crown Vic.

"Okay, Dad we're in the car what's going on?" asked Alex. Casey basically shoved them in the car then sped away. "Don't say there's nothing because you got us out of there in too much of a hurry."

"That location he had on his map. When I was on the phone with Langley they told me there was supposed to be a meeting of different fighting factions to sign a formal peace treaty and put an end to the conflict in the area. However, now all the leaders are dead and everyone is pointing a finger that the other side. The result is things are heating up again."

"Why would Ryder care about stirring up things over there? Does anyone know what his end game is? Or are we all still in the dark."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

General Thomas was quickly realizing that he was in the hot seat that only got hotter by the minute and never really cooled down. He was trapped in a metal box at thirty thousand feet and there was little he could do except talk on the phone. Hoping that whoever was at the other end would listen to him and follow orders.

"Is there any antacid on board," asked the General. Diane felt sorry for him so she went and got him some from her personal stock she always had with her.

"You should've brought your aide that's what he's for," said Diane as she handed him a couple. "That seat never cools down and truthfully it can get even hotter."

"I didn't bring my aide because I need someone to mind the shop while I'm gone that I trust. I don't need to be waited on."

"If you need a taskmaster then something's wrong with your shop. The people who work for you don't need someone looking over their shoulder and if you start doing that it will be counterproductive in that they will only do what they're told. That might have worked where you were at before but it won't fly here. The men and women here need a free reign to go above and beyond and not worry if a bean counter is going to reprimand them because they stretched the rules."

"Bending is one thing but breaking is another. Seems like your favorite rule bender we're going to meet soon," said Tank as the monitor came on in the plane. It was the Major.

"Sir, I have an urgent notice for you. It seems the weapon was deployed a little while ago. Colonel Casey notified us and we verified it. Izad decimated the heads of the People's Liberation Army that was meeting in a secret location near Mount Elbrus to sign a peace treaty. It seems they were about to break ties with a Hydra weapons dealer now the sides are squaring off again and word off the dark net has it new supply lines have opened up."

"There's your Hydra connection. Chuck was right Izad was working for Hydra and so was Beech's secretary. Dr. Ryder and Dr. Shepherd are now being employed to manufacture this new weapon and you people pulled Chuck off the trail," said Diane as she shook her head.

"You know Diane no one likes being told I told you so," said Tank then he turned back to the Major. "Keep me informed…"

"There is another incident to report. The Russian delegation to the tournament was attacked on their way to Kotor. I don't have all the details but it seems Agents Carmichael were involved."

"Christ, don't tell me Chuck attacked the Russians? That's all I need right now."

"No Sir, actually they rescued them."

"Major, why hasn't the Station Chief contacted us directly with the information," said Diane. "Chief Silverman is in charge there. This doesn't sound like her."

"That would be because of my memo. I told all the Station Chiefs to adhere strictly to the Chain of Command and route everything through Langley."

"So you're behind the power curve waiting for intel to trickle in from the field. When you place a Station Chief they should be able to tell what is important and what isn't or they shouldn't be Station Chief. Thanks Major," said Diane. "Contact Margo and tell her we want a briefing on our arrival better tell her to have Chuck meet us at the airport. He can brief us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A half hour before….

The traffic on the Mitorvina was lighter than what they'd expected and they were making good time. Sarah was playing with Sam and she was almost her old self again giggling and laughing. Both Emma and Jack noticed the difference. But they looked at each other and decided it was better not mentioned especially since they had just arrived.

"So how's the preparation for the tournament coming Jack? I hope I didn't cause you guys too much extra work."

"Me no, but I don't think Margo really appreciated it. She keeps going on this isn't what a Station Chief should be doing but I think deep down she can't wait for the thing to begin. I had the tables redone for the tournament. You'll be getting the bill."

"Really and when did we approve this expenditure," said Sarah as she kissed Sam in the cheek and she laughed.

"Again," yelled Sam so Sarah kissed her then she yelled "Again," again.

"You want first class you have to talk the talk and walk the walk, right Schnook," said Jack as he looked over at Chuck.

"Shook," said Sam then giggled. "Shook, shook, shook" she started to say until Chuck turned around and grabbed her foot then she laughed.

"Jack, can I strangle you," said Chuck. "I just got her to pronounce my name right now you've gotten her calling me schnook."

"What can I say? Who's her favorite mark if not you? You've got to admit for her you're her very own private…."

"Oh no you don't, don't say it," said Chuck thinking if Sam didn't hear 'schnook' she'd forget it but it was too late now she knew how she could get his attention.

"Shook," said Sam in a low voice smiling at him with a look that could melt a ton of ice. It was all Sarah and Emma could do not to laugh.

"Now you two are going to join in too. This isn't fair," said Chuck laughing as he looked out the window. He flashed.

"Chuck, what is it?" asked Sarah as she looked out the window trying to see what he flashed on. But the car Chuck saw had already passed them.

"Jack, catch up to that Skoda that just passed us then see if you can pass him. I need to get a better look inside. Sarah, I need for you to look too we've got a car full of mercs."

"This one," said Jack as he put on his signal and went around. However, going around he seemed to anger the driver who quickly sped up so Jack couldn't pass him, but he was alongside long enough for both of them to look inside.

"Yeah I see them. What do you think there up to?" said Sarah as she looked over at Sam. "And Chuck, remember we have Sam on board."

"I know you don't have to remind me. They could just be going bowling or something. They've got just as much rights as we do to drive down this road. They could be going to their cousin Ernie's wedding if they have a cousin Ernie."

"You don't really believe that do you," said Sarah as she punched in the combination of the panel behind the driver's seat. It rolled underneath revealing a cache of weapons.

"Oooh," said Sam as she watched the back roll down and saw the weapons behind.

"I thought this seat was a little stiff," said Chuck. "What have you got for me? Tell me Margo forgot my dart gun."

"Sorry, you've got the Beretta Cougar. I'll take the CZ-75 and this," said Sarah as she pulled out a M72 LAW."

"Don't do a Sylvester Stallone," said Chuck as Sarah gave him a look that said she knew what she was doing. Jack wanted to ask what he meant but things suddenly got hairy.

"That's Igor's car with Stefan and Anatoly ahead of us. This is a hit against them." Chuck pulled out his phone but before he could call the car in front of them went sideway in the road to block traffic. Jack tried to brake.

"No Jack, punch it," yelled Chuck as he grabbed the steering wheel from the passenger's side and reached over with his leg flooring the gas.

"Margo is going to kill us," said Jack as Chuck rammed the Skoda. The Mercedes they were in was armored so it just pushed the Skoda off the road taking out the stunned mercs. They'd expected traffic to stop instead they were mowed downs by their own car. The car driving ahead of the limo went sideways too blocking its advance. Men piled out with masks on and automatic weapons but as they were about to open fire Chuck but the Mercedes in the way. Their small arms fire just bounced off the side of the Mercedes. While they were firing Sarah and Chuck got out.

"Cover me," yelled Sarah. Chuck laid down cover fire as Sarah got off the LAW blowing up their Yugo. The shock wave knocked the assailants to the ground and in the meantime Chuck went back and got Igor and the rest in their Mercedes. Jack moved over and Chuck drove off pushing the burning hulk out of the way.

"We got everyone on board and is everyone okay back there," asked Chuck as he got up speed. He looked in the mirror on check on Sam.

"Again," she yelled laughing.

"Sarah that's your daughter," said Chuck as he laughed.

"Shook," yelled Sam. "Again."


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own Chuck

In the aftermath of the ambush Chuck drove the Mercedes hitting the panic button as they sped away. Margo came up on the monitor and they gave her a quick rundown. She agreed to dispatch a team to see what intel they could gather from the scene and the police. Although by the time she could get a team there the Uprava Policije or State Police would have the scene roped off so she told them her best bet was to work with Direktor Uprave Policije or the Police central command to get intel. Margo was not particularly pleased about the condition of her vehicle.

"Jack, I told you to take care of the Mercedes. Why did I let you take it to begin with," said Margo as she was thinking about what to do for the morning run.

"It's in our interest to find out what's going on too," said Igor as he leaned forward so Margo could see him. "We have friends within the Slavic brotherhood who can make sure you get full cooperation."

"Spasibo," said Chuck laughing thinking he probably had as many if not more but in the long run it was better to use theirs instead of over using his own. "Margo, I'd take him up on that and sorry about the vehicle."

"Don't be too sorry, the new General wants you to meet them tomorrow morning AM and to give them a full briefing on the way back. Welcome to Montenegro."

"When you say 'them,' third person plural, who do you mean exactly? Is General Thomas bringing his aide with him?"

"No he's got General Beckman and Agent Montgomery with him," said Margo, "if that makes any difference for you."

"Yes it does, quite a bit actually," said Chuck. "Margo we're about fifteen minutes out. I think the Director and his people would like to go straight to their rooms…"

"I've already got them ready. I also have tailors and people standing by to help them with replacement needs until their embassy can help them out."

"Send the bill to me personally. I'll handle it off books there's no need in the new guy getting up in arms over change."

"Roger that Margo out."

"Chuck, you can't help but get yourself in trouble can you?" said Sarah as she leaned close to Sam and she caressed her face. "If it's okay with you I'd like to stay in tomorrow with Sam. Just try not to get into too much hot water tomorrow."

"Who me? Igor what's the current status of relations between Tehran and Moscow. I could use a letter of introduction."

"Chuck what'd I just tell you," said Sarah as she kissed Sam

"Shook bad," said Sam giggling which had everyone laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paul was not happy when he drove up on the motorbike. He thought for sure they'd be celebrating that evening. Counting their cash and planning their next job instead is was what it was a complete fiasco. Arriving before the police he got the men who could still walk into the limo then sent them off to get rid of the car then make it back to the safe house.

"Get in and go," yelled Paul. The police will be here soon. "I want everyone out of here. You stay with me here. I need help."

"Sure boss," said the man as the limo pulled out with his men. "Grab from the Skoda a couple of flare while I take care of our men." The man obeyed and grabbed the flares lit them then tossed them in the car. When he turned around he saw Paul carrying a suppressed pistol hand. Then he watched him go over to the last man lying on the pavement.

"No, don't," he heard the man cry as Paul stood over the top of him. Paul fired a round, the man's head jerked back then he was quiet. Paul looked over at him and the man realized Paul knew he'd seen him staring at him.

"What? They're wounded and we can't take them with us. They're as good as dead. We could leave them for the police but there's no guarantee they won't talk. This is the only way to deal with them. Now help me," said Paul as he pointed to the man's pistol in his belt. They had to work quickly as in the distance they could hear a police siren.

"Behind the Skoda," yelled Paul. Two of the men that were struck by the car when it was pushed out of the way had managed to crawl to the side of the road.

"I think they're already dead," said the man but Paul put a round in both just the same then walked back to the bike.

"Now we're sure. Let's go or do you want to stay? I still have another round," The man got on the back of the bike and Paul took off. "Now tell what went wrong."

"There was a Mercedes SUV that came out of nowhere. It's rammed the Skoda," said the man as he described. "Then one of people in the Mercedes had a LAW she took out the Yugo…"

"She? It was a woman? Are you sure I didn't read anything about the Russians having any women with them on their detail?"

"I'm sure not that I was paying much attention to her looking down the barrel of the missile launcher. The Mercedes was bullet proof our rounds just bounced off and they put it between us and the limo. They herded the delegation on board then they left. There wasn't much we could do."

"No one thought to try to circle around and at least get one of the delegation as they were getting in this Mercedes? I guess not."

"We thought we had the jump on them but they put the jump on us. It happened so fast no one knew what to do. Boss you can't blame us we did what we were told. Where did this other vehicle come from?"

"I don't know unless they had another escort we didn't know about but it begs the question, who were these people. I'm sure there weren't any woman listed on the Russian detail and if you think I'm mad just wait until I report this disaster to our people."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck dropped the Russian Delegation off in front of the casino. Margo was standing by with a sniper on the casino roof top and men in the square. They were immediately whisked inside and taken to their adjoining suites. Then Chuck drove around with his party into the tunnels that lead to the Dungeon. When he pulled in Margo was standing there patting her foot on the ground. Then after he parked she made a quick walk around inspecting damage.

"Hi, Chuck, Sarah it's been a long time since we've seen each other how are things," said Chuck mocking Margo. "Oh fine Margo and how are you?" He said as he answered himself.

"Funny Chuck very funny, hi Sarah it's been a while," Margo said as she glanced over at Chuck. "For you Chuck, it could've been a little longer considering," she said as she pointed at the Mercedes. Mike didn't help anything.

"Oh my God," said Mike as he walked in to say hi to everyone. "Oh no, what are you going to do for tomorrow now?" Chuck gave Mike a look.

"Not helping. I'm sure if you throw a little paint on it no one will notice," said Chuck but it wasn't helping much. Jack knew when it was time to get out of Dodge so with an excuse he had to go check on the casino and make out that table list he disappeared."

"Margo are the kids still up in their lessons?" asked Emma but Margo didn't hear her she was still trying to figure out what she was going to do so Emma repeated the question. "Are the kids still in their lessons?"

"What? Oh yeah," said Margo as she checked her watch. "They should be done soon and waiting in the lobby like you asked. Chuck… Chuck, what am I going to do? This new guy is supposed to be a royal pain then you go and do this to me. Are you trying to get me fired?"

"Okay I'm sorry but it's not like I paid them to shoot at us. It just happened and I'll explain it when I brief them tomorrow. Did you find out anything about our attackers?"

"Well I'll leave you guys to talk shop," said Emma. "Sarah, give me Sam and you guys come up to the lobby say in half an hour that's about as long as I'll be able to hold the hungry masses back." Sarah reluctantly gave Sam to Emma and Sam went reluctantly.

"Mike will brief you while I try and find someone with putty and paint. At least a little touch up here and there, then with a little luck it will be okay."

"Follow me," said Mike as he brought them to the heart of the dungeon. They came to a monitor where he brought up the mug shots of the men they found dead there. Both Chuck and Sarah flashed on them.

"Mercs, these are the guys we saw pass us up on the road then they tried to ambush Igor's limo in front of us."

"You're on a first name basis with the Director of Russian clandestine operations," said Mike laughing. "You know the new General is going to have a cow when he finds out. We've all heard reports he's a…"

"Mike you said you have other intel about the ambush," said Chuck cutting Mike off. He didn't need for the new guy finding out Mike was laughing behind his back that would just get Mike in trouble. Plus all this talk about the new General was getting on his nerves.

"Yes from the weapons and shell casings we found it looked like they were using NATO standard. One of the possible explanations is they wanted the Russians to think we were somehow behind this."

"Yes new guy comes to power and what better way to flex his muscles then kill a rival especially on his way to a meeting we organized," said Sarah as she looked over the shell casing to see if there were anything out of the ordinary. "Mike check to see if you can find out where they got the ordinance but around here everyone has a gun at home. However, we might get lucky."

"There's another thing, whoever was there wanted to make sure his people didn't talk. He tapped each one of them in the head with a nine millimeter. Ballistics confirms they were shot all by the same gun."

"That would do it," said Chuck as he laid out their photos, "kind of hard to talk with that kind of lead rattling around inside. So what are all of you doing here?" He said after he laid out the photos.

"Sweetie we need to go and they're not going to talk," said Sarah as she put her hand on his shoulder. "I hope they still have Rocky Road." Chuck kissed her then walked out holding her hand to catch the elevator up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Margo had the hotel staff meet Stefan and Anatoly in the lobby and escorted everyone to their suites. Stefan thanked the bellhop tipping him then after he left Stefan and Anatoly cleared the room. They had the Director wait outside with Ivan the driver until after they finished their inspection.

"Everything seems fine," said Stefan as he put away his Makarov. Anatoly nodded his head as he put away his weapon too. "We're next door with Ivan. You have your suite to yourself."

"Good, there are some things I need to get done. Everyone needs to wait a second," said Igor as he pulled out his phone calling the embassy in Podgorica. "Yes we're here but there was a little problem." He went on to tell the field agent what had happened and what he wanted. "Activate the limo's tracking device then take some men and locate it. Bring me back at least one so I can have a chat with him. The rest you can teach some good manners. We're going to need a change of clothes, another car and incidentals we'll make a list and send you. Were you able to get that other information I asked for? … Interesting yes. … What news no, no one has contacted us. Hold up I want the rest here to hear this. I'm putting you on speaker. Okay go head."

"There was an attack early this morning on the unification committee meeting for the PLA. They were meeting at a secluded location near Mount Elbrus in Caucasuses when the attack occurred. Initial reports indicate that the whole council was exterminated."

"What was the local reaction?" asked the Director fearing the worst case scenario which was in fact confirmed.

"There's anarchy and chaos. The Kremlin has ordered that we do nothing in the aftermath. People are afraid that we'll get blamed for the attack."

"But I personally helped negotiate the settlement. It was a win-win for everyone all that effort and for what now. No, I'll call Moscow later on to see if they won't let me try again. This peace treaty is as important for us as it is for them. Peaceful neighbors are friendly neighbors."

"There's just one thing else, reports say that some sort of new weapon was used. Some are saying it was a small nuclear device maybe a neutron bomb while others are saying it was an energy beam of some kind. Whatever weapon was used it turned the bodies to ash or that's what the report says. I'll have a car to you with your things as soon as you send me the list."

"Very well, Director out," said Igor as he was thinking about all the time he spent driving from one muddy enclave to another getting ignorant backwards people to listen to reason with the realization that he'd have to do it all over again.

"What was that all about? An energy beam that burns bodies to ash you don't think one of the radical fringe groups laid their hands on a nuke?" said Stefan this was one of the fears in the SVR and a situation they monitored closely.

"I don't know but I may not be able to stay. I'm the only one who knows all the key players in that region. Most of them are former KGB and they'll listen to me. But nuke or energy beam something happened and it killed those people in a horrible way. I think this is something I need to ask your Chuck about. I found out they flew in today from Zamibia but their flight plan fails to mention the airport they departed from.

"But didn't that first cruise missile attack take place against a terrorist cell there?" asked Anatoly. "That's what I remember reading in a communique."

"Yes, that might be something else we need to ask your friend about and whoever is still here tomorrow might ask this new General Thomas. Well we've down enough talking for now let's put together that list then freshen up and do a little walk around the hotel. Dinner is at eight with the Carmichaels in the restaurant we don't want to keep them waiting."

There was a knock at the door and a man on the other side announced he was up from the front desk. Anatoly opened as Stefan covered him.

"I'm sorry to bother you but Mr. Carmichael asked that we send our tailor up to you," said the man as he introduced them to their in-house tailor.

"Let him in," said Igor. "It would be rude not to take your friend Chuck up on his kind offer and I could use a new suit. I've been sitting to long behind a desk in Lubyanka and my suits have shrunk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah met Emma with Molly and Razib in the hall. Sam threw open her arms when she saw Sarah wanting to be taken so Emma passed her on. Chuck let Emma lead the way as they made their way through the old town down narrow streets and cobblestone. Then the narrow road opened up into a small square with a sign 'gelateria'. They all sat down then ordered.

"You two haven't said much," said Chuck waiting for their ice cream to be brought over. "Is everything okay?"

"No everything is okay," said Razib as he looked over at Molly. Chuck looked over at Sarah and she looked back at the kids.

"Molly, how was it to start back into school after your prolonged vacation," said Sarah. "Do you have homework to make up? I know I used to have to make up homework and I never liked it."

"Did your friends help you? It would've been easier if your so-called friends showed you what you missed and maybe you would be able to get it done faster."

"Well I didn't…" Sarah started to say but Razib cut her off.

"Yes but you didn't expect your friends to give the work you missed already completed so all you'd have to do is copy. That would be cheating and cheating isn't right, right?"

"Well yes but…" Sarah started to say but this time Molly cut her off.

"But it wouldn't be cheating if you were only checking the answers to make sure you got them right. You'd be a real pal and help you save time, wouldn't it?"

"I guess but…" Sarah started to say but Razib cut her off again.

"But our grades are based on our homework too which means if you correct your homework then turn it in your grade is going to be better than mine but that wouldn't be fair. And then save you time to do what?"

"Guys," interrupted Chuck, "before we continue with the battle of the sexes our orders are here. Both Chuck and Sarah looked at Emma but she shrugged her shoulders.

"The weather has been cold since we got back," said Emma playing everything off. "But sooner or later the front will move on."

"This is good ice cream right guys." But Molly and Razhid didn't answer they just ate in silence. "Gez this is like the cold war."

"Chuck make sure Sam doesn't wear too much," said Sarah. Chuck ordered one for the both of them and he was trying to feed her but Sam was determined to feed herself. "Make sure she doesn't do like you and get a brain freeze." But too late she swallowed a big bite and for a moment Chuck thought she flashed. He kissed her on the forehead.

"My poor baby," said Sarah as she came over to kiss her too but Sam pushed her out of the way. She decided Chuck was hungry.

"Shook," she said as she tried to feed him a spoonful.

"Thanks," said Chuck. "I think."

After they finished eating they headed back to the casino. Chuck and Sarah wanted to walk through the casino to see if they flashed and then to talk to Margo before getting ready for dinner with the Russians. Chuck hung back with Razib so they could talk taking advantage Chuck flashed so they could speak Berber.

"Okay now it's just you and me that can understand. Can you tell me what the matter is between you and Molly? You trust me don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do but it's complicated. Why are women so complicated? I wrote to her every week when she was gone and you know how many letters she wrote me? None, not a one."

"Well there was a lot going on," said Chuck but Razhid gave him a look. "I'm not defending I'm just stating there was a lot going on."

"Clara wrote me. She found the time so how can I not compare. Then when she gets back she asks me to see my homework so she could hurry up to get caught up so she'd have time to write a friend back in Burbank, a friend. What am I?"

"Have you talked to her about this?" asked Chuck pointing out that no one can read minds. "Have you told her how you feel?" Razib looked down at the ground.

"Well not in so many words," said Razhid looking up at Chuck. "I told her she couldn't have my homework but she should know."

"How is she supposed to know why if you don't tell her? Right now she thinks you just don't want to help her which I don't think is what you want her to think."

"Why would she think that? I've always helped her whenever I could. I just don't want to be taken for granted. Why are women so complicated?"

"My dear Razib," said Chuck as he put his arm around him. "Men have been asking that question for centuries and there have been volumes written on the topic. But the universe is richer and we are better off with them around. Can you imagine a garden without a flower or a night sky without a star? I can't.

"Then what should I do?"

"Maybe you should talk to her like you talked to me. I think that should've been your first move then go from there," said Chuck then he whispered something in Razib's ear.

Sarah saw Chuck whispering to Razib so she dropped back to see what was going on. She walked back to Chuck and kissed him as Chuck motioned for Razib to go ahead.

"What are you two up to," asked Sarah seeing the look on both their faces. But Chuck told her to wait and look.

Razib walked up behind Molly then took her hand without saying anything and continued to walk by her side. Molly looked down as her hand in his but didn't pull away. They stayed hand in hand the rest of the way back to the casino.

"You just can't help it can you," said Sarah as she hung on his shoulder. You just can't help playing matchmaker."

"I hardly call this matchmaking, they're just children. They still have to talk out what the problem is but it's easier if they're holding each other's hand."

"You are such a romantic, Mr. Charles Irving Bartowski," said Sarah as she kissed him. "And that makes me love you that much more."


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah were out when Paul walked through the revolving doors of the hotel-casino. There were people coming and going business looked brisk. Paul went walked around the lobby then went into the casino. He went to a change machine where he converted fifty euro into tokens for the slots. Then he proceeded to feed them into the machines. From the slot machines he was able to observe without being observed. However, what he hadn't counted on was winning a jackpot which brought unwanted attention.

"Crap" said Paul as the music started playing, lights flashed and coins dropped. People turned to look at him and a man from the casino came over with a bucket to help him gather his earnings then escorted him over to cashier to convert it in Euro.

"Congratulations, Jack Burton I'm the casino manager and on behalf of the casino I want to congratulate you friend on your winning. Who says these one armed bandits don't pay out?" said Jack as he shook the hand's hand.

"Sir that's ten thousand Euro," said the Cashier after she ran it through the token counter then she paid out the earnings.

"I hope you don't mind me saying but you don't look like the usual slot player," said Jack. "They are usually old women or Asians, not that I racist or anything but they are the people I see playing."

"Well I guess this is beginners luck because I was really just killing time. I have room reservations but I told them I wouldn't be checking in until the afternoon so I was waiting before I check in."

"What you're telling me is reception cost me a jackpot. Wait until I get the people at the front deck. So you're going to be our guest here for how long?"

"I don't know I've got business here in Kotor to get done. When I'm done I have to call my company and see where they want me to go."

"Well I hope you're here long enough for you to lose back the money you took from us," said Jack as they both laughed.

"Maybe, who knows I might be looking for a good poker game. Someone told me about a poker tournament you're holding."

"Sorry but that's a private game. But it wouldn't affect our normal operations here. That will all be held on the third floor. We've got Texas hold 'em and Five card stud up on the second floor this evening. Here we'll have Black Jack and a special game called sette e mezzo played with Italian playing cards."

"That sounds interesting," said Paul trying to come up with a way to get away from Jack. "I might have to try it out."

"You ought to. It's a lot like Black Jack except you try to get seven and a half or nearer without going over. I don't know if you've seen Italian cards…"

"Yes I've seen them before. The face cards count as a half a point right," said Paul as he started looking down at his watch.

"That's right and aces are one and the other cards are there printed value. The game can be quite fun and different."

"Well, we'll see I really need to check-in now before they give my room away," said Paul as he started to walk away.

"Friend, I'm sorry but I never got your name." said Jack as he went after him. Jack thought he was landing a whale when he had a shark on the hook.

"My name? Oh I guess you're right my name is Paul… Paul Rellik. I'm from Iceland we deal in alternative heating and ventilation systems.

"And there's a market for that here? Just goes to prove you learn something new every day. Well, I hope you enjoy your stay with us," said Jack as he they parted company.

Paul went over to the receptionist then before talking to the man he looked back over his shoulder to make sure Jack was gone.

"How may I help you sir? Would you like to check-in? Do you have a reservation with us?" said the receptionist. Paul pulled out a fake passport.

"No but I'd like a room for a couple of weeks," said Paul. "I'd really like a suite. What do you have available?"

"I'm sorry but our suites are all booked up for the week. I can put you in two double rooms with adjoining doors then your second week here we can move you into the suite of your choice."

"No the two double rooms with adjoining doors should be fine. The suite might actually be a little over the top anyway for what I need."

"Very good Sir, are you a returning customer? I'm sorry if not I'll need to see a credit card please. If you don't want us to process the claim you may come down and settle the bill your last day with us."

"No, No that's fine. You can go ahead and process the card," said Paul as he handed the man his credit card.

"Very good one second please I'll just need to make some quick photo copies," said the receptionist. He got up disappeared then came back and passed Paul back his card and passport. "Mr. Rellik here is you keycard, you're in rooms 226 and 228. I'll have a bellboy take you and your things up to the room."

"No thanks, I have to run out anyway to meet a client and my luggage is still in the car. If I need help I'll ask when I come back if that's okay?"

"No problem Sir. If I'm not here just tell the lady who'll be sitting here. She'll make sure you get served and have a pleasant stay with us."

"I'm sure I will. You've been very helpful," said Paul. He went back the revolving doors and disappeared across the square. Getting into a waiting car he was driven away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later Chuck and Sarah with Sam appeared in the square with Emma, Molly and Razib. After the walked Emma took Razib and Molly up to finish school work while Sarah and Chuck held on to Sam. They milled about in the hotel and casino. Chuck observed Razib and Molly to see how things were going to play out.

"You know if you want I can help you with the homework you missed," said Razib. "I was thinking it wouldn't be cheating if I looked at your work and corrected it with you."

"But what about our grades? If I turn it in corrected then Mr. Myers will give me better grades than you. You're right that wouldn't be fair."

"Who cares about who has better grades. We both know and that's good enough for me besides you're my friend and friends help friends."

Chuck smiled as he watched Emma herd them on the elevator then they went up. He turned to find Sarah with Sam standing behind him.

"Now will you tell me what was going on between those two? I talked with Molly but she just said Razib was acting funny and something about boys. So boy come clean, what'd you find out?"

"Well I'm breaking the bro code telling you this" said Chuck as Sarah gave him a look. "But we have our pact which takes precedence."

"And don't forget it. Now come clean."

"Okay Razib got mad at Molly because she didn't write to him while she was gone. She told him she didn't have the time but Clara wrote twice a week."

"What could Clara have said in her letters? She's younger than Molly and it was probably Ellie writing for her."

"Don't take up for your sister. She could've found the time if she wanted but that's just half of why he's mad. She made the mistake of asking him to see his homework so she could hurry up to get caught up so she'd have time to write her friends back in Burbank. Don't you see she didn't have time to write him but she's got time to write people back home?"

"Okay that was a little inconsiderate and I can see how Razib could feel like he was being taken for granted," said Sarah. "But he seemed to be okay just now when he went up what did you tell him?"

"I told him that he should be honest and tell Molly why he was acting the way he was acting. She's his friend and should understand but if he didn't she wouldn't understand and think he didn't want to be her friend anymore."

"I wish someone had given us that advice years ago and maybe we would've saved a lot of wasted time," said Sarah as she kissed him. Sam patted them both on the cheeks as they kissed then giggled.

"Me too," said Chuck as he sighed. "Listen I need to go down to the Dungeon and see Margo. I also forgot that bottle of rakija in the Mercedes hopefully it didn't get broken."

"You sure you don't want to come by the room and put on a Kevlar vest first. Margo may shoot you if it broke inside."

"I'll that the risk," said Chuck as he kissed her. "I'll be right back up I promise and you little lady," said Chuck to Sam. "You watch your momma for me."

"Shook up," said Sam as she put her arms out. Chuck took her from Sarah kissing her then handed her back.

"I swear I'm going to shoot Jack one of these days. I'll be right back I also want to find out what time the Generals are coming in."

"And Roan," said Sarah. "You should bring a bottle of gin and a bottle of vermouth. Not to mention toothpicks and olives."

"Just one bottle?" said Chuck. They laughed then he kissed her before he got into the elevator and rode it down to the Dungeon. When he got there, neither Margo nor Mike were in sight. So he asked where they were and the other agents directed him to the back.

"Oh Chuck here you are," said Mike as he was busy trying to write a program to incorporate a complicated algorithm. "Maybe you can help me. We just got this in from Colonel Casey and the Generals want us to program it in. It's supposed to be a detection system for the Hammer of Thor."

"The hammer of what? And looking at this program there's no way anyone at Castle right now wrote this so where did it come from and what does it do?"

"The Hammer of Thor is the name someone at Langley gave that lightning weapon and this program was written I think in Pasadena as a way to use our spy satellite network to detect when the device is being deployed."

"Really! Move over and I'll help. There's your problem. You actually have a little hiccup there at the bottom of your page. A compiler can't optimize a value away like that. Just one second and there you go. It's an honest mistake."

"This thing is a real nasty weapon from what I hear," said Mike as he and Chuck finished loading the program. "Word has it that it does a number on its victims."

"You can say that it fries them to ash. Never seen anything like it before and I hope I never see it again. I was lucky to survive."

"I thought you came here from Africa not the Caucuses?" said Mike as he pressed enter and the program began to run.

"Yes, we were in Zamibia when the thing was used. I survived by getting in an improvised faraday cage. What have the Caucauses got to do with it?"

"That's where it was used a few hours ago. Precisely on Mount Elbrus there was some sort of secret meeting was taking place by…" Chuck flashed.

"The governing council of moderates of the PLA," said Chuck as the names and faces of the men on the council passed in front of him. "The chief Russian negotiator was Igor Trotski, the current director of Russian clandestine operations under the joint FSB, SVR directorate."

"What is it Chuck? Do you feel okay?" asked Mike. He saw Chuck flashed and wondered if he wasn't coming down with something."

"Yes, I'm fine just thinking about topics to talk about at dinner tonight. You and Margo are coming aren't you?"

"I've got to man this post for a while and make sure it works. I don't know about Margo, she's in the back with a guy who's doing a little body work."

"Chuck, I supposed you're looking for this," yelled Margo as he walked in with the bottle of rakija in her hand. "I thought I heard you. You're lucky it didn't break or we'd have a real problem."

"Thanks, I have to ask even if I can tell you're a little upset with me but how would you like to come and eat with us tonight in the restaurant. The Russians are supposed to be with us. I know you said you were busy but I thought I'd ask again."

"Chuck, I'd like to if nothing else to help Sarah keep you out of trouble but I'm having dinner with the man in my life. I promised Razib we'd have dinner together."

"Say no more I understand. Can I get the keys for the Mercedes and the arrival schedule for the Generals and Roan?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paul left the city and in a few minutes he was driven out into the countryside. There he was taken down a dusty dirt road. Along the way on both sides of the road were sheep and goats tended to by shepherds. Finally after taking the right fork in the road they arrived at a remote isolated farm house. It was starting to get dark when they pulled up and Paul could see light on inside.

"Idiots! Make sure the windows are covered or people will see someone is living here. Did you get rid of the limo like I told you?"

"Yes we parked it on the street down by the park in the middle of town. Then we wiped it down just like you told us then we abandoned it."

"At least that went the way it was supposed to. Is the link connected?" asked Paul. One of the men nodded yes so he pressed transmit. He didn't have to wait long before a man appeared.

"Paul, you don't have to say anything we already know you failed. You realize there will be consequences…"

"Wait… I know I screwed up but I'll take care of it. I've booked a room in the hotel that will give me free access to our man so I can make another attempt."

"This is against my better judgment Paul but you've been a good soldier for us so I'm willing to offer you this one last chance. But understand this is your last chance there won't be another one."

"I understand and I'll make sure it gets done right this time. I just need a little time to get all my men in place. You want this done right, don't you?"

"Paul, you're trying my patience," said the man as he paused. "Okay I'll give you a couple of days but nothing more and it better be done and done right. The Russians have to blame the Americans that is the objective."

"I understand and I appreciate this second chance," said Paul. "Within two days the Russian Director will be dead." With that Paul logged out then grabbed the bottle of rakija off the table and took a big swallow.

"What do you want to do Paul," asked one of his men. "We can't storm the place or CIA agents will come out of the wood work."

"We won't have to. Tonight, I'll go wandering around the hotel pretending to get lost then I'll see how close I can get. Tomorrow night we'll bring people in a few at a time then stage in my room. This evening I'll look for kinks in their armor then we'll exploit them. If there's nothing else I need to get back and start looking around."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah left Sam with Emma in their suite. With all the delegations that were coming Chuck and Sarah doubled up with Jack and Emma. They were all a little tight for space but with the people that were coming it couldn't be helped. Besides Sarah felt it was better in the long run for Sam less moving around and more stability. Everything she never had growing up.

"How do I look," asked Sarah as they rode the elevator down to the lobby. "I ran out of time and just threw this on."

"Love, you look like I feel when I wake up next to you," said Chuck as he kissed her then whispered in her ear, "wonderful."

"Well, you don't scrub up so bad yourself, Mr. Carmichael," she said as she pulled his handkerchief from his inside pocket and whipped her lipstick off his cheek. "Be careful now Stefan and Anatoly might be your friends but the Director is… well always the Director. Just remember which director we answer to."

"That I haven't forgotten," said Chuck as the elevator door opened up and Sarah took his arm. They walked across the room to the restaurant where the maître greeted them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael it's good to have you with us again. I've got your table prepared please follow me."

"We were expecting guests. Have they arrived yet or left a message?" asked Chuck noticing the table they were headed to was empty.

"No Sir but you are a little early," said the maître. "Maybe you'd like an aperitif while you wait or something from the bar I can send a girl over?"

"No, we're fine I think," said Chuck. "Unless you want something Love?"

"An espresso would be nice if possible. I'm starting to feel all the traveling we've done these past few days."

"Make that two," said Chuck. The maître walked away to get the girl working the bar to serve their order. "You know if you're that tired you could've stayed in the suite with Sam and rested. I can play host."

"It would look bad and secondly you… well how to say this nicely. Well, Chuck you attribute good intentions to people because you're a good person and most of the time people aren't like you."

"So what are you trying to say your father is right? I'm a schnook," said Chuck as he smiled at her over his coffee cup.

"You know what I mean and besides you're my schnook," said Sarah as she kissed him then pulled back. "Well mine and Sam's but that's it. Okay here we go." Sarah pointed in the direction of the entrance. The maître was bringing over their Russian friends.

"Chuck, Sarah I'm sorry that we're late," said Igor as he shook Chuck's hand like he was pumping gas. "The tailor you sent was a little slow taking our measurements. We'll see what he has for us in the morning. But I like what he showed us."

"Yes Pierre has been working here for years and came highly recommended so the hotel kept him on when the casino went under new management."

"New management you say like you don't own this place. I was surprised at first I thought your agency would be behind all this but it's you."

"Well… yes but it's not just me. My wife is co-owner and all decisions we make together," said Chuck as he took her hand. "Shall we order? I usually let the chef serve us."

"My doctor has told me if I wanted to live to ninety-nine. I have to reduce my intact of red meat. Give up smoking, drinking and women. So I said how many years would I get if I just gave up smoking and women."

They all laughed then agree to let the chef pick out the meal for them and they weren't disappointed. After the meal Chuck had the maître bring out the bottle of rakija he'd salvaged from the Mercedes that they drank as a night cap.

"So Chuck how was your trip in Africa? Zamibia can be terribly wretched this time of year with the monsoon season." Chuck kept a poker face pouring Igor another glass.

"No bad as long as you can stay inside but that's not always possible." Chuck felt Sarah squeeze his hand but he knew it was useless to deny it. Obviously Igor had done his homework before sitting down. "I heard news about a coup in your old stomping grounds. Don't you have some friends there? I hope none of them were hurt."

"Unfortunately, I heard that most of them were killed at least the ones that count. I've got a call in Moscow to ask if I can go attend their funerals. I don't suppose you heard how they died?"

"No, the details I wasn't told exactly but I guess I can tell you we're under twenty-four hours. Our new boss and old will be arriving tomorrow at six. I've got to go pick them up and maybe they know something more. I might be able to arrange a sit down with you?"

"I'd like that it's always nice to meet new players," said Igor as he took the bottle and filled Sarah and Chuck's glass.

"Igor, remember I asked for that letter of introduction. I could really use it if it's not too much trouble. I think without it people might get a little too nervous."

"Chuck, what are you thinking of doing?" asked Sarah. This caught her off guard and she didn't like it not one bit.

"I'd like to pay a visit and extend my condolences without getting everyone wrapped around the axel. It would be unofficial and completely personal. I think everything considering it would be the right thing to do."

"I have no idea what you're up to but okay," said Igor. He took out a note pad and wrote out a note then folded it in half writing a name on the outside. "He works for the VAJA out of their embassy send this to him and he will meet with you. I would recommend you not go inside the compound though."

"I have no intention of going inside. Well we've enjoyed your company but I need to go and get some sleep. I have to get up early tomorrow. You've met Agent Silverman… Margo. If you need anything I'm sure she can get it for you. That is everything except what to do with the rakija if you want you can take the rest of the bottle with you."

"Thank you, I'll tell my doctor it's for medicinal purposes."


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Chuck

Igor went to the bar with Stefan instead of going straight up to his room. He sent Anatoly and Ivan on up with the bottle of rakija that Chuck had given him but only after he told Anatoly to keep it under lock and key. Anatoly also had to get up to the room because it was getting late back in Moscow and the Director wanted to find out if there was any word coming out of Grozny.

"Two double scotches single malt. Wait, do you know Charles Carmichael?" asked the Director. The woman nodded her head.

"Chuck, sure he's the Boss' son-in-law. Why? He's upstairs I can contact him for you? Or the Boss, he's in the casino."

"No I'd like," he started to say then correct himself. "We'd like a double of whatever he drinks," said Igor then he turned to Stefan. "To get to know someone you also need to see what they eat and drink."

"That would be thirty year old Macallan," said the girl. "It's not for the timid, not with the price it comes with. Are you sure you want it?"

"Bring us two doubles," said Igor smiling as she left. "Your Chuck friend sure has good taste and deep pockets. Stefan, you are Chuck's friend how do you read what he said to us? I think he knows more but can't say at least not until he talks to his new boss."

"I think he pretty much said that but that letter of introduction I don't know. Chuck is crazy enough to go to the Iranian Embassy. With your permission I'd like to have our people keep an eye out tomorrow."

"He wouldn't take his new director there? They'd risk capture or if nothing else being held hostage inside the embassy." The Director laughed. "No I'm not crazy I was just thinking what a way to introduce yourself. You're right we need Chuck too so make it happen. I'd like to see the look on the new guy's face when they pull up and he sees the Iranian flag waving. Now that would be something to take a picture of. You can tell them that they can let Chuck know they're there."

"Some reason I don't think that will be necessary but I'll tell them. We don't want to get involved in an incident here."

"I want to know as soon as he's back. I'd like to take him up on that introduction. It would be nice to sit across the table from… I don't know what to call him," said the Director. "If this was before 1989 we'd be enemies but now? We're not enemies but we're not friends either?"

"How about neighbors," said Stefan. Igor smiled he liked that. The girl brought them their drinks then Igor dropped a credit card on the tray.

"I need a receipt," said Igor, "Bookkeepers, what can I say and give yourself a good tip. MasterCard, never leave Russia without it." He sampled his drink and was pleased. "This is really good, smooth and fruity."

"I thought you were a diehard vodka drinker. Those are the rumors that are flowing around in Lubyanka. Drinking scotch just seems a little out of character."

"I wanted this because Chuck drinks it and truthfully vodka outside of Russia tastes like turpentine. No this tells me a lot about your Chuck. He doesn't take second best," said the Director as he held his glass up to the light. "He doesn't care about money. Money is a means not an end so all you see around him, he doesn't really care about any of it. So if all this is just show what does Chuck really hold dear? Tell me if I'm wrong, his wife and family."

"I'd add his friends which includes Anatoly and myself. But at the top of that list are his wife and child, I wouldn't get in between them. But I think the same is true for his wife. Sarah Walker was her alias before she got married. There are reports in the archives of hits attributed to her. She was Langston Graham's go to gal, his enforcer, when someone stepped out of line and they needed correction with physical impairment."

"Langston Graham now that's a name I'd hoped I never hear again. She was connected to him? Are we sure? Somehow she just doesn't seem the type."

"Not now. It's all in the archives but there was a rumor about Chuck being captured by the Belgian. Seems they tracked his location down through a diplomat working in the Thai Embassy. No one can say for certain because the man lost twenty-four hours worth of memory but seems he lost his ability to reproduce and is singing soprano now in an all boys choir. No you don't want to get in between those two."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah rode the elevator back up to the suite. Chuck knew he was in hot water because Sarah was quiet the whole way back up to the room. He followed her straight through the living room into their bedroom walking past Emma and Molly. Sam was sound asleep by then, tired from her day's adventure. Chuck closed the door after he followed her in.

"Okay what's the matter? Is it the letter I asked from Igor? Is that the problem?" said Chuck but he already knew the answer.

"What do you think? I told you I didn't want to go with you tomorrow but I also asked you not to do anything stupid now I've got to come."

"No you don't and it's not stupid. I've thought this out," said Chuck as soon as the words left his lips he wished he could take them back.

"You thought this out? Why am I only hearing about it now? If I had come back up to the room like you offered would you have even told me?"

"I don't know…. probably… not… but I wasn't trying to get rid of you to do anything behind your back. The two things are entirely different. Listen you don't need to come with me I can handle this."

"Really you're going to sit outside the Iranian Embassy and you don't think they're going to try and grab you? You can't be… Oh you!"

"What did you want to say idiot or schnook? Listen let's just step back okay," said Chuck as he went over and put his arms around her. "Listen I asked Igor for the letter also so he'd put people outside the Embassy. You think he's not going to want to have ears on our meeting? No he'll have people there and with them and us the Iranians won't try anything but I just might get them to listen."

"What do you want to tell them that you've got to risk your life for Chuck? Listen I will storm the Embassy, diplomatic immunity or not. I will I don't care."

"What I want to do is simple. First I want to give my condolences for the men they lost in Africa even if they were trying to kill us then…" said Chuck as he explained the rest of his plan.

"Okay, say what you've got planned works what then? Izad, Ryder and the team are no longer our mission. Our mission is right here this conference tournament you orchestrated. Don't put too many irons in the fire."

"I'm not I'm simply going and talk that's it" said Chuck as he kissed her but she pulled away. "I promise."

"Chuck, you can't keep that promise and you know it. If this takes off you're going to have to follow it then what am I supposed to do leave Sam again to follow you?"

"That's the problem. You don't want to leave Sam," said Chuck as Sarah looked away. That was it. "I'm such an idiot you've been thinking about Sam. No you don't have to come with me. Listen, I don't even know if this is going to develop into anything but I have to try."

"But I'm your partner before I'm your wife and I should go where you go. We said no more solo missions remember."

"I know and you're right. I don't want to leave Sam either. I saw the way she was acting too and you're right this time I think you need to stay here. I'm only going to drive to the airport then to the capital. After that I'm going to drive back there's nothing to worry about."

"This time but what about next time and the time after that I'm not sure I'm okay with this. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Couples do this all the time, right? It's just a business trip. Nothing will keep me from coming home to you."

"It better not," said Sarah as she kissed him and held him tight. "I can't even think of what life would be like without you." He could feel her tremble in his arms and felt her tears on his shoulder.

"Hey, listen there's no use in getting worked up over this. I'm just driving to the airport tomorrow with a small detour I should be back by lunch. Talk with Philip tomorrow in the kitchen and tell him we want a Cheeseburger to go. When I come back we can take Sam to the beach and have a picnic the three of us."

"Okay but the water's cold. We could go to the park. But extra pickles?"

"Extra pickles, and I don't care where we go as long as I go with you," he said as they dropped to the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anatoly stepped off the elevator looking around then as he was walking across the lobby to the bar a man bumped into him. Anatoly excused himself but the man kept on walking. Instinctively he checked his wallet, badge and gun all were accounted for so he continued. But the man wasn't interest in stealing anything instead he had planted a RX-77 listening device. Now Paul could hear their conversations to plan his next move.

"Here you are," said Anatoly as he walked into the bar. "I tucked Ivan into bed after I got off the phone with Moscow. The region is still volatile and no one wants to make a decision about letting you go Sir."

"If I were there I could get someone to move but I'm out of pocket here. Did they give any timeline as to when they thought they might reconsider?"

"I'm guessing something might happen tomorrow. What are you drinking?" said Anatoly. He picked up Stefan's glass and smelt.

"I know this. Macallan's this is Chuck's signature brand. I've got a bottle in my office back at Lubyanka."

"What? Have you been holding out on me? You know all gifts from foreign agents are to be registered and log in for department use."

"Well yes I know but I was… well I was….," said Anatoly trying to come up with a reason as Stefan was smiling at him like the cat who ate the canary. Then the Director started laughing.

"You should see your face right now. You don't know what to say do you. Tell me Chuck gave it to me and I'm drinking it you old so and so buzz off. Well let's not get too carried away. Oh I think I've drunk too much. Mixing that Serbian stuff with scotch wasn't a good idea. I believe it's time to call it a night but you two can stay here if you like I can make it up to my room by myself."

"No," said Stefan as he got up with Anatoly. "We'll see you up to the room that's our job to watch over you and we can't do it from down here."

"No, I'm telling you to stay here. Anatoly needs a drinking partner and you need to call the embassy and make sure those people are in place tomorrow. I'll see you both in the morning," said Igor as he got up then headed for the elevator.

"Maybe luck is with me," muttered Paul as he listened in from the lobby so he went to catch the elevator behind Igor. He reached into his pocket and felt the pistol taking the safety off then when the elevator door opened he stepped on right behind the director but as the doors were about to close they heard a voice.

"Hold that elevator," yelled a woman. The Director pushed past Paul opening the doors and held them open. Margo stepped on with Razib, they had gone for a late night walk to talk and were just now getting back.

"Ms. Silverman, good evening," said the Director then he smiled at Razib. Paul pulled out his phone and pretended to be in a conversation.

"Thank you," said Margo. "We could've waited for the next one but I think we're both tired. I hope you found everything to your liking after this morning's incident."

"Yes, everything has been wonderful," said the Director as he looked at the panel watching the lights light up as they passed the floors.

"Oh by the way I got called by the police, they found your car. It's in the impound lot but when they called it was too late to do anything about it. I'll send someone over in the morning and have it brought here."

"Thanks, if nothing else all our clothes are in it. Chuck was nice to send us his tailor but I like to have my own things. I'm kind of funny like that." Suddenly the bell rung and the Director stepped off telling the two of them to have a good night.

The doors closed then it went up to their floor but as Margo was about to get off she saw Paul in the corner.

"Excuse me, what floor are you supposed get off at?" asked Margo. "Everything above here is private."

"Oh crap, sorry, but I was talking to my wife on the phone. I'm here for work and my wife was going on how she knew I was cheating on her because she heard your voice. I must've forgotten to press the button. Can you believe how some women can be? I mean okay so I stepped out once and I said I was sorry but now it's like I've got to report in all the time."

Margo wanted to point out that the man had a bad track recorder even if it was only once. Once was once too many. However, this was a conversation she didn't want to get into with Razib standing next to her so she just stepped off the elevator. Paul reached over and pressed the button for his floor. Margo watched the lights above indicate the elevator was going down then she turned and headed to their room.

"Crap," said Paul his whole mission almost got handed to him on a silver platter but that woman and kid had to get on. He recognized the woman as being the Station Chief and if he killed them both together no one would believe the Americans were at fault. He reached back into his pocket and put the safety back on. Looking at his watch it was too late to go back down to the bar without being noticed so he went to his room. Entering he was greeted by four of his men who had walked in during the day and gone straight inside.

"Give me a piece of paper," said Paul as he began to draw a diagram of the hotel and casino while everything was fresh in his mind.

"Here," he said pointing at the map. "Here are some cameras and over here are motion detectors. And the emergency exit doors are all armed with lights and alarms. This is going to be hard but not impossible to penetrate." As Paul went on to explain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beckman woke up looking over Roan was still asleep in the chair next to hers talking in his sleep. He mumbled something that sounded like 'tie me and beat me up'. But he was smiling too much to be dreaming about torture. She took his Martini glass from his hand then got up to put it away. Roan was the only person she knew who could fall asleep with a Martini in his hand and wake up without spilling a drop. Walking forward she found Tank was awake looking over case files.

"You can't let this job keep you from getting sleep. That's a quick way down a rabbit hole you won't come out of."

"Maybe I should've let Carmichael go after Izad and this disaster in Somalia could've been avoided. I've been reading the reports that have been sent back from there and from Zamibia."

"Hindsight is always twenty-twenty. You do the best you can do and go on, don't start second guessing yourself that's another rabbit hole without an exit."

"Christ how many holes are there in this field?" said Tank as he stretched. "I think you're taking me on a stroll through a mine field. You tell me to ease up on the reins but look at the mess in Pasadena."

"First those labs weren't our responsibility and if they were I would've handled them differently. Second scientists are not agents with few exceptions."

"You're talking about Stephen Bartowski, Orion I read his file and his wife's Mary. I don't understand why they didn't put her in charge."

"Because that wasn't the decision that was made. Tank, you know as well as I do these types of decisions are sometimes governed by politics and well Mary isn't very political. Agnes the chairperson of the JCOS is no fan of ours that is Mary and I. Watch your back with her; I heard she's thinking about running for senator when her time as chair ends."

"I see and how do you know this?" said Tank wondering if Diane hadn't violated federal law and the agencies mandate.

"Let's just say a little bird told me. But you put on a high skirt and low cut top then go out for drinks with some of the people on Capitol Hill and they'll tell you anything you want."

"Somehow I don't think I'd do as well. All I'd get is laughed at and arrested," said Tank as they laughed waking Roan up.

"I don't know a former director of the FBI did quite well for himself surviving six presidents and from what I understand scrubbed up rather nicely," said Roan as he got up. "I'm dry anyone want anything to drink while I'm up?"

"The Pilot will be putting on the 'fasten seatbelt' sign soon," said the Co-pilot coming back to check on their passengers. "We're about a half hour out and in touch with tower control. We have confirmation that your ride is waiting in the hanger."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck got up early, it was still dark outside. He had prepared his clothes the night before leaving them hanging in the bathroom. Getting up he made his way in the dark so he wouldn't wake anyone and got dressed. But when he put his jacket on in the pocket he found a note from Sarah. She drew in lipstick a big heart with 'Sarah loves Chuck' in the middle. He smiled as he looked at it then tucked it away in his pocket along with the note Igor gave him then he left. Stopping off in the lobby he went to the bar and ordered pastries along with a red rose to be delivered to their suite with a similar note. Then he proceeded down to the Dungeon.

"Mike what are you doing here," said Chuck as he stepped off the elevator with a go-cup of café Americano and a pastry. "If I'd known you were here I would've brought another muffin. Blueberry they are really good, much better than Casey's bran muffins."

"Do people eat bran?" asked Mike. "No, I was watching over the program you helped install and I think actually I dozed off."

"Mike, go get some real sleep. Here hold this for me," said Chuck as he handed Mike his cup then swallowed the last bit of his muffin. "Here let me add this string to our program and then type in your phone number. There you go; the system will call you now when there's a hit so you don't have to stay here."

"Thanks, I will. Is there anything you need before you go?" Chuck took back his coffee then thought.

"Well actually yes. Can you let me in the armory I need to grab one thing?" Mike gave him a strange look.

"I thought you were the guy who didn't like guns?" said Mike as they walked over to the armory and he let Chuck in.

"I don't want a gun and no I don't like them," said Chuck as he went over past the C-4 then sorted through the explosives until he found the green plastic case with M67 Fragmentation Grenade stenciled on the top. Chuck popped the lid and grabbed one slipping it into his jacket pocket. "Mike it's probably best if you forget you saw me take this."

"Saw you take what?"

"Exactly and you can tell Margo we're going to make a slight detour so I could be late getting back but not to worry and unless I call for help not to send out the cavalry."

"Chuck, you're not thinking about taking out the new guy? You're not going to whack him? I know he's supposed to be a royal pain but we survived Beckman. Let's give him a chance before you go and do something drastic."

"Are you related to Morgan? No, where do you come up with these ideas? You really need to get some rest. We're going to have a lovely drive and I promise we'll all be back here around lunchtime. I underline all so don't worry."

Mike stood there watching Chuck get in the Mercedes. Then he started it up pulling out heading towards the airport.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own Chuck

Margo dropped Razib off early leaving with Emma so the kids could start their lessons. She wanted to be in the Dungeon when Chuck got back. However, when she got there she found Sarah sitting at the table nursing a cup of coffee removing the thorns off a rose. Margo watched as she handed it to Sam who took it to put between Mr. and Mrs. Rabbit then pushed the two rabbits together like they were kissing.

"You're early," said Emma coming out of her bedroom still in her housecoat. "Razib there's one muffin left if you want it. Molly is still getting ready and your teacher won't be here for another half hour."

"Take my advice," said Sarah as she picked up the muffin with a napkin. "Go ahead and eat this you've got time. Besides they're good." Razib didn't need his arm twisted and he knew all about the pasties that came from down in the bar. He sat down his book bag by the table then took the muffin.

"Why are you here? I'm sorry that sounded bad but I thought you'd be going with Chuck. I know you weren't mentioned but I thought you'd go to keep him out of trouble."

"No we agreed last night that today would be my Sam day," said Sarah as Margo gave her a look like she was saying something crazy. "I'm donating the day to my daughter. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, no I can understand but I thought... well that you never let Chuck out of your sight and this just seems a little out of character."

"To tell you the truth this is an experiment for me to see how I'll react with Chuck out on mission for a half a day. Baby steps right, but I need to spend more time with Sam. She's important for me too."

"Well, I don't want to butt into your affairs but Chuck could stay with her too you know. It doesn't just always have to be you giving up a mission to stay behind."

"You're right but baby steps remember. I already feel like I ought to be running out that door. Gez I'm a lousy mother."

"No you're not," said Emma. "You're just dedicated to your work is all and there are ways and ways to look after Sam." Sarah looked at her mother and tried to hide her thoughts. But how could Emma give her advice on parenting after she dumped her with her grandmother for ten years and left her with Jack.

"Thanks Mom, I appreciate," Sarah said but as much as she tried the tone came out sarcastically. "Margo, there's left coffee if you want. Chuck had coffee and muffins delivered after he left."

"Good, so he got off okay… Wait you said Chuck's half day mission? Has the flight been delayed or has something changed and I wasn't notified? I'll kill Mike if…"

"No not that I'm aware of," said Sarah as she sipped on her coffee. She didn't like waking up knowing Chuck wasn't in which is probably why she woke up shortly after he left.

"Then how is this a half day mission? It's only a ten minute drive from the airport to here when there's no traffic. Chuck is up to something, what is it?" said Margo as she looked at her watch. It was too late by now he'd already had them on board. "Do you guys want to get me fired? What did I do to you?"

"Margo think before you say anything, remember there are children present," said Emma. Razib looked up with blueberry smeared around his mouth.

"I think the question should be 'where's he going' not 'what's he up to' but Margo are you sure you want to know or would you prefer to have plausible deniability. I'd recommend the later if I were you as you've already pointed out the former could get you in hot water."

"Maybe I'll have that cup of coffee after all," said Margo as she pulled up a chair. "I've got a little time to kill."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was first light when the plane made the low fly over the bay before touching down on the runway. The landing was everything that it was promised breath taking and terrifying. It looked like they were either going to fly into the side of a mountain or ditch into the water but they did neither. The runway seemed to spring up out of nowhere soon they were taxing over to the hanger. The Generals and Roan deplaned in the private hanger after they pulled up next to Sarah's Lear. Ground crew got them unpacked and loaded as they met Chuck. Chuck was polite and shook the new guys hand then they loaded up and headed out for the drive back to Kotor and the casino or they thought.

"Roan, I had your little problem taken care of with Jack so if you want you can go in the casino but only at our place. I haven't been able to do anything about the other places."

"You're a true scholar Charles and I appreciate it. I, we might try our luck. But you know what they say if you're lucky in love you're unlucky in cards."

"I thought it was the other way around," said Chuck as he smiled over at Roan. "But if it works for you go for it."

"I intent to," said Roan as he smiled back at Chuck. "You wouldn't happen to bring anything my throat… the air here is dry."

"Really… we're on the Adriatic if anything there's a bit of humidity but you'll find a flask of gin and vermouth in the glove box."

"Not to be difficult…" Roan started to say but Chuck cut him off.

"There's a shaker and a small jar of olives. I'm sorry but I couldn't bring ice," said Chuck looking in the mirror seeing that his ignoring the new guy was getting on his nerves which made him want to do it even more.

"No problem Charles, I can rough it. Would anyone back in the back like one," asked Roan as he started mixing. But both turned him down. "Good that makes more for me. Here's to you Charles, Sarah and what's your daughter's name?"

"Sam, her name is Sam," said Chuck as Roan gave him a look. "I know but it's a family name from Sarah's side."

"Well now that you two have gotten caught up maybe you can brief me as to what happened with the Russian delegation yesterday."

"What do you want me to tell you? They were ambushed. Whoever was behind this set up a false road block making the traffic flow through a winding road where it would be easy to make a hit? Sarah and I had just landed Jack and Emma came in this vehicle to pick us up."

"Why did they bring an armored vehicle to pick you up? The accident wasn't staged by someone to make it look like they were being attacked."

"No, Jack talked Margo into letting him bring this vehicle because it's easy to drive and he likes the park assist feature. And it makes him feel important."

"So the American tax payers are paying to feed someone's ego," said Thomas. Chuck glanced up at him in the mirror. He really felt like doing a brake test but he controlled himself.

"Whatever. Anyway we happened to recognize the people in a white Skoda as mercs heading towards the Russians and it wasn't difficult to figure out what they were going to do. They went sideways in the road,' said Chuck as he went on with the description.

"We heard that the physical evidence pointed back to us. What do you think their end game was and why attack the Russian delegation?"

"The spent shell casings were all NATO standard and the weapons they found were Colt M4s but that doesn't mean much. You can almost buy that in the market here. However, the guy in charge means business he capped every one of his downed men in the head with a nine. He wasn't taking any chances they'd talk."

"Well at least it's over and they're safe inside the casino," said General Thomas. Chuck checked in the mirror to see if he was joking.

"Are you serious? No, this isn't over," said Chuck. General Thomas turned red he wasn't used to being talk to like this. "The man will try again and next time we might not be able to surprise him. Listen, I know you might not want to hear this but I can't help but think Izad is behind this."

"Here we go… Oh now I see. You're trying to tie this together with Africa so I'll send you on a manhunt after this Izad. This agency is not place for private vendettas. If you have a theory write it up and submit it I'll route it by the JCOS. They want Delta force to handle this."

"Like they did such a great job in Somalia and if I'm right they won't be able to shoot a missile at him where he's hiding now."

"Agent Carmichael I think you need a vacation," said General Thomas. Chuck was getting angrier by the moment.

"You're right let me see when was the last time I had one. To tell you the truth I can't remember between nefarious individuals trying to kill me and Fulcrum, the Ring now Hydra I don't think I've had a real vacation. Oh maybe my honeymoon but that was because I got fired by Clyde Decker - a pawn for our favorite agent Shaw - a low life turn coat who almost let my wife die. I'm almost willing to make this vacation permanent." Chuck took a deep breath then let it out. "Would it be too much to ask for if you told me what the techs found in Zamibia?"

"Two of the doctors bodies were recovered," said Diane as Tank gave her a look. "If you don't tell him he'll find out on his own that's just how Chuck is. We identified them as being those of Dr. Stanley Finkley and…"

"And Herman. They were the weak links on the team. Here," said Chuck as he tossed in the back the burnt chip. "I took that from what was left of a VAJA agent's hand, Yousef Arabab. Zamibia was a proving ground for the weapon."

"You know you should've turned this in as soon as you got to the station," said Tank. Chuck checked him out in the mirror the idea of taking a permanent vacation was looking better all the time.

"I was a little bit busy yesterday trying to rescue the Russian delegation and besides you were quite clear I was off the case and Delta force was in charge. Let them find their own clues but it's kind of hard after you blow the place to smithereens."

"Chuck, I don't want to say anything but I think you must've taken a wrong turn because that sign says were entering Podgorica," said Roan. Beckman and Tank looked out the window to see where they were.

"No I didn't make a wrong turn. We're going to stop soon for a cup of coffee and a chat with a gentleman I've never met before. But don't worry I've got a letter of introduction in my pocket. Igor Trotski was kind enough to write for me last night after we had dinner together."

"You had dinner with the head of Russian clandestine operations. You know how many protocols you broke and you asked for a favor too."

"How is old Igor," asked Roan. "Is he still the life of the party like he used to be. He's a nice guy when he's not trying to kill you. Right Diane, remember Berlin 1989."

"Who could forget? Yes those were the days but we were a lot younger back then."

"I prefer to say not as old. Impetuous and carefree that was us and Igor was… well Igor that was when he met his wife an ex-stasi agent. We double dated once."

"I don't think it counts as a double date," said Diane as she pointed out, "when we're trying to kill them and they're trying to kill us."

"Ah Charles romance… romance was in the air that night as well as lead. I'll never forget it as long as I live.

"Which might not be long, Chuck that's the Iranian flag flying there. Is that their embassy? Don't tell me you brought us here to go inside to talk."

"Of course not, they're going to come and talk to us in that café. I just have to send them an invitation."

"Chuck, you've moved past insubordination now you're close to traitorism."

"If we were playing scrabble I'd have to have you look that word up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Igor was milling around in the lobby observing the people coming and going. He already saw the delegation from MI6 they arrived early too. He tipped his hat to them as their paths crossed. They all like to think they're 007s he thought and they gambled the same way. He smiled thinking about taking Sir Reginald to the cleaners. Half the fun of this tournament was the game itself, screw the intel but to be a player you have to play the game and he loved this game. As he was half daydreaming Stefan came running.

"Sir, I need to tell you he's there," said Stefan. Breaking Igor's daydream as he was about to turn over his straight flush one card higher than everyone else's.

"What? Huh he's there who? Where? What are you talking about," said Igor more than a little upset that he was bothered.

"Chuck, he's sitting outside the Iranian embassy in Podgorica. He's sitting at a bar with the new Director, General Beckman and Roan Montgomery.

"Find me Margo Silverman or Sarah Carmichael or both now," said Igor. He went into the bar and found them both sitting there with Sam and a man who seemed to work for Margo. Sarah saw Igor approaching as soon as he walked into the bar and by the way he was walking towards them she could tell something was up.

"Margo, Mike something has or is about to go down," said Sarah as she pointed at Igor walking straight towards them.

"Ms Silverman, do you know where Chuck and your new director are at in this precise moment," said Igor by his tone and question Chuck wasn't where he was supposed to be.

"I assume on the way here but they are a little overdue. Why, do you know something I don't?" asked Margo but she looked over at Sarah.

"Chuck in this very moment is sitting in front of the Iranian embassy in Podgorica with your new Director General Thomas, General Beckman and Roan Montgomery. My people are guaranteeing their safety but I must protest us being dragged into your conflicts like this."

"Chuck has got the situation under control," said Mike. "He checked out a M67 fragmentation grenade this morning before he left."

"Thanks Mike and when were you going to share that tidbit of information with the rest of the class? And Sarah you knew where he was headed. Christ, I am still the Station Chief here if in name only. Is there some sort of conspiracy to get me fired?" Sam walked around them with Mr. and Mrs. Rabbit it hand then held up her arms.

"I'll keep you informed as to developments," said Igor then he left taking Stefan with him. Stefan looked at Sarah and tried to send a signal but Igor was watching.

"Sam up," said Sam so Sarah picked her up but as she did Sam looked at Margo then whispered a yell "shook?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck drove over the Morača river in the center of the city then up the street next to Njegošev Park. There he pulled off the side of the street parking then began to look around. The sun was up now being midmorning even though the air was brisk. The cold didn't stop people from walking around in the park. That was when he flashed on the first one, a woman pushing a baby stroller with an earpiece in. He kind of laughed wondering what she was pushing but now he could start the dance without having to worry too much about bumping into people.

"Well we're here you can come with me or stay in the vehicle. Those are your options I'm going to share a little intel then throw out a line and see if I get a bite. But if you don't come you'll never know what was said. Remember General I'm on vacation so I can take my coffee where I want."

"Come on Tank this will be good for you to see. Think of this as a training session. Sometimes you have to dance with the devil in this job."

"I think they'd argue the other way around but the analogy is a good one Diane. Don't you miss this a little," said Chuck. "Your blood pumping, adrenaline flowing trying to figure out all the things that can go wrong knowing you're really in control of nothing."

"Charles is right," said Roan. "When you're here you're on your own and the only thing you can rely on are your wits. You have to be able to finesse or you'll die and I'm not talking figuratively."

"Chuck, Roan are you two trying to tempt me to come back? Is that what this is all about? If you are you have to know I retired before I got the boot."

"But if you were asked to come back. If your country wanted you to come back wouldn't it be your obligation as a patriotic soldier to answer the calling. General Beckman, are you less a soldier than those men and women who took up arms at Lexington and Concord. Those men and women who said I will not be moved from here and stood their ground."

"Chuck, you should think about a career in politics once you spy life is over," said Diane as Roan got the chair for her and they sat down at a table at a sidewalk café. "I'll be honest maybe this is a first I can sit and enjoy myself but if I were called I would have to answer. However, General Thomas has my job and he's the man you need to work with Chuck. I appreciate your loyalty but life goes on."

"Izvinite, excuse me," said Chuck as he called over a waiter. "Da li govoriš engleski? Do you speak English?"

"Yes a little if you speak slowly. Can I take your order?" said the waiter as he asked what Americans typically ordered. "American coffee, whiskey, beer?"

"First do you deliver to the embassy over there," asked Chuck the waiter nodded his head. "Good we'll all have jasmine tea and send one to the embassy with this note." Chuck handed the boy the letter Igor had written for him. "Take the tea and this note to the embassy first then serve us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Under a snow covered mountain deep in the greater Caucasus mountain range a convoy of transport vehicles travel down a winding road. They made their way until they ran out of road then proceeded underground. Finally after days of gruelling travel the convoy came to a halt in an underground bunker. An old munition production plant built during Stalin's era, constructed then quickly forgotten as different occupants of the Kremlin came and went.

"See Mr. Izad I told you I could provide you with a production facility. You helped me with my problem I help you with yours. This place was built to withstand a ten kiloton blast so you won't have to worry about cruise missiles here. Not that the Americans would attack because if they did the Russians would have to answer."

"Yes this will do nicely. What do you think Doctors?" asked Izad as he jumped out of the truck followed by Ralph and Holter.

"It's cold. Is there any way you can turn up the heat?" asked Holter. Ralph couldn't talk he was too cold stomping his feet trying to stay warm and blowing on his hands.

"Well if you two hadn't led the Americans to our factory in Somalia we'd still be operating there. Lucky for us we found those trackers in time. I wish I could've see their faces with those idiots found out they hit a hospital."

"You could've simply put them in an abandoned building and no one would've gotten hurt," said Ralph as his facial muscles started to thaw out but his ears stung. He was really concerned about frost bite.

"Where would the fun be in that? You people have done nothing but complain since we've started working together. Sorry Nikolai," said Izad. "But this is great. It will work out brilliantly."

"Don't mention it you helped me by getting rid of those old men. Now my militia has the opposition on the run. Soon we'll be able to carve out a place for ourselves here and with Hydra's backing who can stop us. However, there still is one man left to be taken care of."

"I told you Hydra has men in place to take care of Igor Trotski. But there's no reason to fear him the Kremlin is still reeling after our attack on the council. Give it a few days and they'll be begging you to put down the unrest and chaos. As the last rat standing they'll have to deal with you then we'll help you set terms. You can decide what to call yourself, party chairman, king or even emperor…"

"I was thinking since my name is Nikolai why not Czar. It has a nice sound to it, don't you think? But let's not put the cart before the horse."

"With the Hammer of Thor you can call yourself anything you want. All we need is this facility to produce our chips. In exchange for that we'll handle everything else."

"If the Americans send anyone up here we'll handle them for you my friend. How does the saying go you wash my feet and I wash yours?"

"It's hands," said Shepherd. "The saying goes you wash my hands I'll wash yours. So it's hands not feet."

"Why would I want to wash his hands? He's old enough to know how to wash them but feet. Well that could take some courage especially after wearing boots and wool sockets all day. You're right Izad these two complain too much."

"They'd better start getting our production up and running," said Izad as he walked around the large open space where they parked. "So far you've two only produced one chip and we've used it already."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own Chuck

Chuck didn't have to wait long to see if his little ploy was going to cause a reaction. Suddenly there were all sorts of activity around the embassy as personnel came pouring out into the park then fanning out around them. Some men even walked over and took a table close to theirs. All the movement didn't go unnoticed by the rest either. General Thomas looked concerned he didn't like being out maneuvered which he thought was happening when the men sat down close to them.

"Don't worry," said Chuck but neither General seemed to believe him. The waiter came bringing them their tea and he handed Chuck a note written in Russian.

"That's from the gentleman sitting over there," said the waiter as he placed the teas on the table. Chuck dropped money on the tray and thanked him then unfolded the note. Reading it he turned then smiled at the man as he raised his tea glass to him and the man nodded back and exchanged the gesture.

"Chuck, need I remind you," said Roan as he sampled his tea. "The time to worry is when someone tells you not to."

"Do you mind telling us what's going on," said General Thomas not trying to hide his anger. "What the hell have you gotten us into? I hope you realize we're surrounded."

"Hardly," said Chuck. "We're sitting on a chessboard and you General are the King. The Iranians placed you in check with their men over there," said Chuck indicating the table off to their side. "Over there, the Russian answered their Iranian knight with their bishop. If they take the king, you, their bishop has orders to take them."

"You're getting me lost. How do the Russians fit into this," said Tank as he looked at Diane and Roan but they shrugged their shoulders.

"Why do you think I asked Igor for the letter of introduction? I really didn't need it; I could've sent a note myself and gotten the same reaction. However, I knew Igor would want ears on our meeting too so like this he's our guarantee out of here. I spotted their people in the park before we got out. You don't think I dumb enough to come here without backup," said Chuck as General Beckman cleared her throat. "Diane, don't answer that. Okay I might've if I were by myself. But you are the plum that they won't be able to resist and here we go now."

"What's happening," asked Diane as she watched a man come out of the embassy and walk straight towards them. He had a hand in his pocket and Beckman made out the barrel of a weapon through the fabric. "Chuck, I don't like this."

"Everyone take a deep breath now and let me talk to him. His name is Banai and he's a cousin to the man that was killed in Zamibia."

"Chuck, he's packing heat," said Diane as she put her hand inside her bag. "I don't like the look on his face. He's mad."

"Seems most people are when you're around Agent Carmichael," said General Thomas. "You bring out the best in people."

"But he has a right to be only he doesn't know why yet," said Chuck as he got up and headed the man off before he got to the table. Chuck's abrupt action caused a stir at the Iranian table which resulted in a similar stir at the Russian one.

"As-salāmu `alayka," said Chuck with his hands held out palm up. The man paused he hadn't expected Chuck to greet him like that. "When a greeting is offered, you answer it with an even better."

"Are you insulting me with my own religion?" said the man almost growling as he spoke. "I'm…" But Chuck cut him off.

"I know who you are Banai and I still offer you peace, As-salāmu `alayka," said Chuck. "What would you do? Take revenge on an innocent or hear me out."

"Wa `alayka s-salām, but I hardly believe you're innocent and them even less," said the man pointing at the others at Chuck's table

"Sit with us and hear me out," said Chuck. "I don't think you know everything that happened in Africa and I think you need to know."

"If you think the Russians over there will stop us you've gravely underestimated the VAJA and what we're willing to do. I've got snipers on the embassy covering them." General Thomas turned ten shades of red as his anger for Chuck was about to boil over and his stupid plan seemed to have run into a slight snag.

"I figured you might do something like that, that's why I brought this," said Chuck as he pulled the grenade out of his pocket pulling the safety pin with his thumb on the spoon. "I hope my thumb can hold out while I'm talking to you. Shoot me or try anything and I drop it then we all go boom."

"You wouldn't dare," said the man trying to look into Chuck's eyes to see if he was serious. But Chuck had his game face on.

"Try me I was once told bring a gun to a meeting and you might get some people's attention but bring a grenade you get everyone's attention. I think I have yours now so let's start this. May I offer you a tea before we begin?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Kotor it didn't take long for the word to get out that the new and ex-Director were sitting in a coffee shop having tea with the Iranians. Naturally the rooms and corridors where buzzing with word about this meeting. Margo had already been stopped by Sir Reginald of MI6 to find out what was going on and he didn't really believe that Margo knew nothing. Even the Canadians stopped her to find out if this was some sort of change in US foreign policy.

"I'm just the Station Chief here those are things that are decided at higher paygrades than mine. So I know as much as you do." Was her answer but that wasn't going very far. Sarah had her fair share of questioning especially when Igor let it slip or made it known that Chuck was the chief orchestrator behind the meeting.

"Agent Carmichael, Sarah" said Sir Reginald. "Agent Miller told me to give you her best wishes. They are both still hemming and hawing about the date for their wedding."

"Well, Carina is a hard girl to nail down and I think deep down Cole likes his independence," said Sarah as she watched Sam scoot around the room playing hide and go seek with Mr. and Mrs. Rabbit. Sir Reginald laughed when Sam noticed them watching her and she hid behind a chair looking out with only half her face giggling.

"It seems married life has done you some good. I know everyone is probably asking you this but I have to ask the same do you know what Charles is up to."

"I was wondering when you were going to get around to it. I probably shouldn't say anything but he told me he wanted to clarify things with the Iranians. If nothing else he wants to cut off any possible escape routes in the future."

"But you realize like this you put your adversary's back to the wall and nothing is more vicious than a cornered animal."

Jack walked in as Sir Reginald walked out. They looked at each other as they passed then Jack went over to Sarah and sat down next to her.

"Coffee black," said Jack as the waitress recognizing she boss came immediately offer to see what he wanted. "Do you want anything?"

"No thanks I'm fine. What was all that about between you two," said Sarah. She noticed the way they looked at each other like they were sizing each other up.

"Oh nothing… Well, last year he lost a hundred pounds to me after the tournament in a friendly game some of the guys asked me to organize. I think he thinks I cheated," said Jack as the waitress sat down his cup. "Thanks darling."

"Who you? I wonder why he'd think that with your immaculate track record. What do you want? Emma isn't here I think she's up in the room helping out with lessons."

"Why do you think I want something every time I see you? Can't I just want to see my angel? You know you and I were quite the team back in the day," he said as he took a sip.

"When we were both wanted and I still am in some states. The statute of limitations hasn't passed yet thanks to you."

"But you were a minor back then so you're not prosecutable under the law," said Jack. Sarah was having a hard time reading him; he was actually acting like he was really sorry and concerned.

"Are you trying to make me feel better about our lawless past life or what? In some states the _age of criminal responsibility_ for certain crimes is twelve so do the math."

"Sorry but that's not why I wanted to talk to you. I just want to say I think you and the schnook are doing a good job with the little kiddo. We really weren't great role models for you and if you ever have a question what to do just do the opposite of what we did with you. By the way where's the Schnook? I haven't seen him all day?"

"Chuck had to go out but he should be back soon," said Sarah looking at her watch. "We've got a lunch date to take Sam to the park. Are you all right is something wrong?"

"No I'm fine just… well your mother and I were talking in the car on the way to the airport to pick you guys up and I got to thinking. Hey look what time it is, I've got meet a guy about special decks of cards for the tournament. I'll see you around after while crocodile…"

"See you later alligator," said Sarah as she watched Jack leave. It seemed that was all she ever did her whole life was watch him leave. She didn't want that for Sam. "I got you now," said Sarah as she grabbed up Sam and she let out a loud laugh and giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paul was busy too, milling about listen in on conversations that were going on. There seemed to be a lot of clamour as people were whispering and chatting all around in little groups, some not even trying not to be overheard. If all this was going on the Russian delegation must be doing the same so he put in his earpiece to see if he could eavesdrop and hear more. Then he heard them.

"What's the latest from Podgorcia?" asked Anatoly. Stefan had just hung up the phone with their men and was about to go find Igor to report in.

"They're still talking at the café and no one's moving. Our guy said they were talking about the incident in Africa. It sounded like they were clarifying who killed whom. The Iranians thought the American's took out their people with that cruise attack but then the Americans told them their group had a mole in their organization that killed them."

"Crap," said Paul, he'd heard enough to know he needed to report this. He pulled out his earpiece putting it away then called for someone to come and pick him up. Soon he was at their safe house outside of the city standing in front of the monitor.

"I got your message that you had information for us. I was hoping you called to confirm that you've completed your mission?"

"No, not yet but soon I'm calling because I've got information I need to pass on. Do you know that a meeting is happening at this very moment between the Iranians and the Americans in the capital? That is in Podgorcia. It seems the new American Director flew all the way here to meet with the Iranians," said Paul. Only hearing bits and pieces he didn't have a complete picture of what was going on so he filled the holes he had in his story with his own personal hypotheses and suppositions which weren't necessarily true."

"The new Director, General Thomas, that's what you heard? I need for you to be sure?" asked the man on the other side of the monitor.

"Yes I'm sure." said Paul nodding his head. "I heard both the old and new directors were at this meeting. It's the topic of conversation in the whole building. It sounded like this was some sort of strategy meeting maybe a unification against a common enemy, us but I couldn't find out more without risking my cover."

"No you did right in not risking your cover at least not yet. Unification you say… it wouldn't be the first time there was that Iran-Contra incident… Are you poised to make the strike like you told me you were?"

"Yes we'll be ready to jump late tonight. I'll have my men in place and this time nothing will go wrong. My idea is to hit them when they won't expect us."

"Good but before you make a move I want you to check in with me. I need to run what you just told me up and see if it changes anything." With that the monitor went black the man was gone.

"What was that? 'Check in before you jump' what now I need mother's permission? The man on the monitor was crazy this was a onetime deal and if they showed their cards too soon it would be over before it started, the window would close and that would be that. The Russians would throw up extra security and it would be next to impossible from that point on to get close."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck got Banai to sit down at the table with them which was his first major success. But Chuck wasn't sure if he was receptive enough to hear what he had to say and a lot of what he hoped for hinged on that. He had to try and hope that at least some of what he had to tell him soaked threw.

"I know what I'm about to tell you, you might not believe but what I'm going to tell you is the truth and I'm willing to swear to it."

"You American spies, you lie for a living. How can I trust you or anything you say?" said Banai as the waiter brought him his tea. The waiter looked nervous he could tell something was happening so he quickly retreated inside. "You've scared our waiter uselessly."

"I'm just asking you to hear me out. First of all I want to give you my condolences for your cousin Yousef…" Banai cut Chuck off.

"Don't say his name. You don't mention him you people killed him. You killed him and his men with your missiles, the coward's weapon."

"No that's not what happened Banai. I was there when it happened I saw it and it was horrific I can't deny that but we had nothing to do with it. Let me tell you how he died. I know what I'm telling you is hard for you to believe and yes we were on opposite sides when it went down. He was after the Chip…"

"Chuck no!" said both Generals trying to cut Chuck off before he divulged national secrets but Chuck continued.

"It doesn't matter he, they know about it. They've been after the Smart chip for years but it wasn't the Smart chip Yousef found. It was a setup from the beginning. Banai, you may not believe me but your own man killed your cousin. Izad Nazafi betrayed him, you and your cause."

"That's impossible he was killed with my brother by your cruise missiles. That's what's in the report I read it myself. You're trying to trick me."

"Why would I come all this way, drag my new boss here and risk everything to tell you a lie? You can check for yourself you have the resources and manpower. I'm not asking you to take my word and I hope you check out what I've told you. Because when you do you'll find out what I'm telling you is the truth. I have no reason to lie to you what do I have to gain?"

"Okay say I check out what you've told me and I find out what you say is true what do you expect from me and my people?"

"Izad deserves the type of justice you hand out but he has two American doctors with him I need ten minutes along with either one of them. I'd prefer Doctor Ryder, I think he or Dr. Shepard is the mastermind. That's all I'm asking for is ten minutes then I don't care what you do with them."

"Chuck you can't, they're Americans," protested General Thomas but the more he argued the more he sold Chuck's story.

"You say ten minutes and only with one. You've got me curious what secrets do they know that you want kept secret?"

"The weapon they developed and used, no good Muslim would every have anything to do with. If I have my way it, it will be destroyed and I will swear to you on that. You have contacts in Chechnya you'll find him there. Ask your people they'll find him."

"Chuck that information is classified. I should have you arrested," said Tank but Diane cleared her voice.

"You don't think Mr. Banai couldn't or wouldn't find that out on his own. I deplore the way you treat women in your country sir but I hate traitors more. Izad was last seen around Mount Elbrus. Good hunting."

"This is my card," said Chuck. "You can contact me with information. When this is done Izad must not find safe haven. If he runs home…"

"If he runs home he'll have to deal with me and my family," said Banai as he finished his tea then got up and pulled his people back into the embassy.

With the Iranians gone they could breathe easier and relax that was everyone except Tank. But he waited until Chuck put the pin back into the hand grenade before he spoke.

"I thought that went well," said Chuck as he put the pin in.

"Well! You call that well? I ought to have the whole lot of you arrested for giving away government secrets. You know that's a federal crime. My God I am working in a mad house and you're all criminally insane."

"Relax," said Roan. "I've got enough left in the Mercedes to mix us both a Martini. But I got hungry so I ate all the olives. No ice, no olives now we're really roughing it."

"We didn't tell Banai anything he wouldn't have found out on his own. Or don't you get that? All I did was point him in the right direction then sent him on his way."

"Chuck, why do you want ten minutes with Ryder?" asked Beckman. "What do you hope to learn from him? Is there something else going on at Pasadena we don't know about or missed?"

"See, now that's why she needs to be the director. Instead of threatening to arrest me she's asking the important questions. You should be taking notes General."

"So Chuck, why do you need to talk to him?" asked Tank. Not that he was going to change his opinion but since it was brought up he decided to pursue it.

"The truth is I don't know," said Chuck. Tank looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Gez, you don't know!" Tank was at the breaking point. "You're condescending and insubordinate. All this then you tell me I don't know what questions to ask?"

"I answer to all that, step back for a second if you can. Something doesn't add up. Why did Dr. Parker have the camera rigged in his office to record? When and how did the team know Parker was going to shut down the project? Think about it, in order to set up the breaker box and sprinkler system to fail they had to have some prior warning. All that took time yet it seemed everything was already in place when Parker announced he was closing down the project."

"I see what you're saying," said General Beckman but she wasn't sure if Tank understood the importance of the questions. He was still raging and not listening.

"I need to talk to Ryder he's the only person who can answer them. Holter might but Ryder since he stepped in to replace Parker definitely ought to. The truth I'll take either one of them."

"But Ryder and Shepherd are US citizens who need to be brought to justice and tried in a US court of law not hung in the middle of a square by an angry mob. They have rights, the same as the rest of us."

"Where do you place extraordinary rendition in those _unalienable_rights. Our job by its very nature is outside the bounds of the criminal justice system and I think kill orders are a good example of that. Can we agree not to agree," said Chuck as he checked his watch.

"Do we have any other unscheduled stops," asked Tank sarcastically. Wondering what he'd done wrong to get thrown into this lion's den.

"I promised Sarah we'd go out for a picnic in the park with Sam when I got back. It's late now but I can still make it if we leave right now."


	9. Chapter 9

Don't own Chuck

The ride back to Kotor and the casino was relatively quiet with Tank pouting in the back sitting next to Beckman. Diane on the contrary seemed to be in a good mood. Chuck kept looking at her in the mirror on the way back she had a look on her face he'd never seen on her before. She seemed almost happy. Roan finished off the gin and vermouth that was left then started humming. It was a tune he couldn't get out of his head so he tried to turn on the radio but nothing came in. That was when Chuck noticed he'd activated the mobile jamming device that had shut down their comms from the time he started messing with it.

"Roan, please don't touch that," said Chuck. "There's no radio on this vehicle, the government pulled it to put in our comms link."

"That's silly they'd choose functionality over comfort," said Roan as he sat back in his chair. "If you're wondering Charles she's happy because she's not in the hot seat."

"What are you talking about? She who? The General? Well, I did notice she had a strange expression I don't believe I've seen very often."

"She can be happy now you see because someone else in the hot seat putting up with your… how to say this nicely… exposé. If she were still in charge she'd be as mad as he is with you."

"Roan, if she were still in charge I wouldn't have had to do this and we both know it. What is the name of that song your humming you got it stuck in my head too now?" Chuck tried to change subjects.

"That may be true Charles, but you've got to play the hand your dealt and winner take all," said Roan as they passed a sign for Kotor.

"On that you're so right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The General's Aide was quickly finding out being left behind to look after the shop wasn't all it was cracked up to be. It was relatively quiet while they were in transit but the moment the wheels touched down trouble arrived with them like it was packed in their bags.

"Connie have you heard from them," asked the Major making his morning tour by the office to gather correspondence and checking personal e-mail that was delivered to the General's office computer.

"No but they've only been in country for a short time. What could they have gotten into," said the Secretary as she offered the Major coffee.

"Thanks, but it's like trouble follows them around and it's usually me that gets sideswiped by it," said the Major as he took the cup from her hands.

"I've been thinking about retiring," said Connie. "I'm getting too old to have to put up with another new boss. Every time a new one comes in they want something different or they don't like something and want to change it."

"You can't retire who's going to help me? I know in the military every two to three years you or your boss transfer so if you get someone you can't stand sooner or later one of you leave. But it's different here where they can stay forever it seems or they fall on their sword."

"Well General Beckman didn't fall on her sword. Those people in the pentagon in the JOCS railroaded her starting with that chairperson, Admiral Agnes Greene. I have some choice words for her. That fiasco in Pasadena was partly her fault most of the authorization and budgeting went through her I saw the paperwork. I don't know why General Beckman took the blame."

"Because she's a good soldier when you get your orders you don't question them you just follow and she got hers probably from the JOCS."

"You mean the dear Admiral. It's when I hear things like that I'm glad I'm not in the military," said Connie as she sipped her coffee.

"What? Who says you're not? Everyone knows you the Sergeant Major of the General's office and you make everyone tow the line starting with me," Connie gave him a look as her phone rang.

"Good Morning Admiral," said Connie as she made a face at the Major. "He's in Montenegro right now or should be. The flight should've landed an hour or more ago. … The Major? He's right here with me. I'll put you on speaker so you can talk to him."

"Major what's going on over there in Montenegro? I've got reports that your boss is in a meeting with the Iranians. State Department in up in arms and wants to know what we're doing?"

"Ma'am I can assure you I know nothing about this and it wasn't on the General's agenda when he left. Could this be General Beckman? She flew over there with him and not General Thomas'

"My source says it's both along with Roan Montgomery and Agent Carmichael. I've been trying to call them but my calls keep going to voice mail."

"You said Agent Carmichael do you know which one? We've got two there's a Charles and a Sarah they're husband and wife."

"I can't keep up with your people. That's your job and you're not doing a very good job of it. I expect you to contact your boss and tell them to contact me ASAP."

"I'll do my best but might I remind you Admiral that my boss doesn't answer to you but to the President so if he decides not to…." The line dropped.

"Well you told her. I'm proud of you," said Connie as she pulled a flask out of her drawer and pour some into his coffee.

"What were you saying about retiring maybe I should put my application in at the Buy More. I hear they're hiring."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the drive was inconsequential; they drove through town then pulled into the tunnel access that led them to the Dungeon vehicle parking area. The whole tunnel complex was so James Bondish Chuck thought but not that their Castle was any better. But Margo did have an espresso machine that they didn't. However, Chuck was having that taken care of even if Casey would never use it. Chief Silverman and Mike were on hand with her agents to help them unload and get settled in.

"What do I call them," asked Mike, "I mean they're both technically the Director. So if I say nice to meet you Director they're both liable to offer me their hand and the same thing if I say General."

"Mike, I don't know how to say this but you don't need to say anything just nod your head and look intelligent."

"Yes I know just another pretty face. I think I can handle that," said Mike as the Mercedes rolled in. "Here we go."

Chuck parked the Mercedes then got out with Roan. He tossed Mike the keys and started to walk away as everyone climbed out.

"General your office has been trying to get in touch with you they said it was urgent," said Margo as she offered her hand. "Mike, organize the men and have them take their luggage up to their room."

"Hold up Agent Carmichael, I want you with me when I check in. I think this has something to do with you," said Tank. Roan gave Chuck a look.

"I thought I was on vacation? Isn't that what you told me when we left the airport," said Chuck. Roan faked a cough.

"Don't get cute with me mister," said the General. Margo and Mike looked at each other realizing something had happened on the road home.

"You're not my type," replied Chuck. There was a silence in the room that if a pin had fallen it would've be deafening.

"Charles, don't press it," whispered Roan. "Just go with the flow for now. Let the man calm down a bit before you give him an ulcer."

"Chuck, I'll let Sarah know you're back," said Mike. Margo signalled for Mike to run. They knew she was the only one Chuck would listen to and who could keep him out of hot water, or hotter than it obviously already was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Chuck and Sarah out things were kind of boring at the Buy More. Morgan was doing the regular nine to five but the Cobra was anxious to get in the mix. Then on his way in Casey gave him a call and told him to get in on the double maybe things were looking up finally. Pulling in with his herder he could only hope the new guy recognized him for his full potential. Daydreaming about missions and exotic places he walked into the Buy More.

"Son," said Big Mike heading him off at the door with Skip and Fernando next to him. Suddenly his bubble was busted and he was back in his reality.

"What is it? If you're with those two it can't be good. Guys I really need to get to my office. I've got work to…"

"Son is work more important than the life of your best friend and his wife. There's more to life than just work like pastries and your momma."

"I knew that was coming," said Morgan. "Okay what do you want to tell me and please no Muy Caliente."

"Have you heard from Chuck lately?" said Big Mike acting concerned. "These two told me... well go ahead and tell him yourselves."

"Well we were watching Animal Planet last night in the home theater and they had a special about these tribes that eat people over there. They were constables. "

"You mean cannibals, the practise is called cannibalism," said Morgan as Skip and Fernando started pushing each other.

"I told you, you had it wrong. He said they were called constables because they arrested people then ate them. It was the digestible justice system."

"Criminal, the criminal justice system - you know when you've reached what I thought was the bottom of idiocy you take it to a whole new level."

"We do our best," said Skip. "But it's true they have this big soup pot that then put people in then they light a fire under it and throw in vegetables."

"Wait you said last night? Abbot and Costello wouldn't have happened to have been in that pot would they? There was a film festival on TV last night," said Morgan as he shook his head. "I watched part of it. You idiots it wasn't Animal Planet but 'African Screams'."

"Okay dumb and dumber probably got their shows mixed up and for your own good the home theater room better not smell like a bong but they got me thinking…"

"Oh no that can't be good," said Morgan trying to figure out a way to leave but he was surrounded by night of the living moron. "Listen I appreciate you guys being worried about Chuck and Sarah but I don't think they do that there or at least not any more so I wouldn't worry."

"Son not anymore but you know that's a lot of white meat there and after you've only had dark you might want to try something a little bit leaner and lighter."

"Leaner, lighter why me? Okay listen up Chuck and Sarah aren't in Africa anymore. Chuck got the job done early but Buy More cooperate doesn't know. He took a little time off to go see Sarah's parents and pick up Sam so there's nothing to worry about. Can we all go back to work? I got things I need to get done."

"Yeah and you two morons come with me. I want to see what the home theater room looks like. I hope you didn't drool on the furniture or chew on the remotes. If you did we're going to have a problem.

Morgan saw his chance and he took it making his way down to Castle as fast as he could. Next time he made a mental note to us Orange Orange. They did the exact opposite of Big Mike; they ignored him and were as cold as their products to him.

"I'm here," announced Morgan as he ran down the metal steps. "I'm here John so what's the mish? The Cobra is ready to pounce."

"Mish? How many times do I have to tell you not to say "mish'. It sounds moronic. Hold up let me check something out." Casey held his IPhone up to Morgan then touched the app for flashlight and light shined in Morgan's eyes. "Yeap, my idiot detector works."

"Funny John very funny so what'd you call me down here for that I had to fight my way past Big Mike and the lethargic duo."

"Here Morgan I need your help," said Alex standing in front of a large box. "Chuck ordered this with delivery instructions that we were supposed to set it up down here. But Dad doesn't want to have anything to do with it."

"If it's a computer or weapons system there's not much I can help you with," said Morgan but the box read 'Buy More'.

"This is your home turf," said Casey. "A kitchen appliance if it was a killing machine then it would be mine."

"My dear Casey need I remind you that most home accidents take place in the kitchen with a death every sixteen minutes."

"There'll be one in under thirty seconds right here if you don't shut up and help Alex. I don't see the need for that thing anyway." Morgan gave John a puzzled expression then looked over at Alex.

"It's an espresso machine like the one they had in the break room in Pasadena and like the one they have on the Lear."

"Oh this will be a piece of cake to setup. Here let me help you get it out of the box then we can make ourselves a cup of Joe."

"Huh, Joe," said Casey. "You won't get any Joe out of that thing. Maybe a cup of Josephine you might get. You make yourself a cup of coffee and you know you've got something. It warms you up and follows you around like a friend and when it gets cold you can nuke like Hiroshima or drink it cold accepting if for what it is. That crap might as well come out in pill form toss it down and it's gone like bad sex."

"John, you're getting me lost in your analogies," said Morgan as he was trying to figure out where to put the water in. "Some people take their coffee differently is all, like not everyone eats red meat."

"Next thing we're going to have to get are those little cups and saucers. Maybe we could just borrow some from Sam's tea set."

"What's gotten into the Big Guy? He's really worked up. Did he have too much coffee this morning or what?"

"No he thinks this is some sort of commie plot to take over the world. But I think what's really got him worked up is not having a bad guy to go after. Dad needs a mission. He took Mom to Red Lobster for dinner."

"I knew the Big Guy had a heart in there somewhere. The big softy – didn't Kathleen think that was romantic of him?"

"Yeah up until he told the waiter he wanted to execute their lobsters. His finger was itching and he needed to scratch it."

"Did he at least offer the lobsters a blindfold and a cigarette?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah came down with Sam as soon as Mike told her what was going on. She asked Chuck to try and not get himself in trouble but it seemed he hadn't listened. But she couldn't help think that part of this was her fault she knew where he was going and it was just inevitable that something would happen. Maybe if she'd gone with him she could've done something to help avoid this but she had to start thinking about Sam.

"Chuck, what did you do?" said Sarah as soon as she walked in but he held his finger up pointing at the monitor. She recognized the Major as the aide and he was standing in Beckman's old office talking. "What's going on?" Everyone turned to look at her. "Sorry," she said then whispered "Chuck?"

"Word has already gotten back to the JCOS about our little detour to the Iranian mission and they along with the State Department are up in arms wanting to know why they weren't briefed."

"And what are you going to tell them?" Chuck looked at her. "Oh Chuck you've got to tell them something."

"No that's my job," said Tank. "I'm the one in charge and I'm the one in the hot seat even if someone else stoked the fire under it."

"General, we've got the Admiral on the horn for you," said Mike. "She's on a split screen with the Secretary of State."

"Well, my tenure in this office might be one of the shortest," said Tank as he walked forward to face the music.

"General do you mind if I stand next to you," said Chuck. "Maybe we got off on the wrong foot and I feel kind of responsible."

"If you want to share the knife with me who am I to say no," said Tank as they stood in front of the monitor. Beckman and Roan pulled Sarah back telling her it wouldn't help either if the people in Washington saw her there with her daughter.

"Well General," said Agnes as she started in. "When we nominated you into that office we thought you were going to put an end to these kinds of showboat actions. Your going to the Iranians has got to be one of the dumbest moves I've ever heard of and frankly makes me wonder if we've chosen the right person. What do you have to say Madam Secretary?"

"I'm surprised too I was hoping that you'd at least pick up the phone and contact us first. So we could let the President know and prepare some sort of communique…"

"Ma'am that wasn't the General's fault he didn't know where we were going until he got in the vehicle. You see I was notified by the Russian delegation that the Iranians wanted to see us but they wished it to be informal. They ensured that secrecy by jamming our frequencies so when the Director found out he had no way to contact you."

"Is this true?" asked the Secretary of State. Tank turned looking at Chuck but Chuck cut him off before he could reply.

"Yes ma'am the General has been quite vocal about his disapproval on how I handled this meeting but we have to say that it was very fruitful. The Iranians now understand what happened in Zamibia and are willing to help hunt down Izad Nazafi. You may know that we believe he's hiding in the Caucasus region near the border with Georgia, an area where for diplomatic reasons we can't attack with missiles or Delta force."

"Very good, I like that the enemy of our enemy," she said as she smile. "Agent you'd make a good diplomat."

"Thank you ma'am but I have a job even if it's precarious."

"Yes when you're not risking the life of your boss," said Agnes feeling the table turning on her. Chuck had a feeling she was looking for the General's head and she thought he'd served it up to her.

"Well actually we were never really in danger. The Russians felt obligated to guarantee our safety since they informed us of the Iranian's willingness to meet. The square were we met was full of FSB agents. Oh I did say we met outside the embassy and that we never actually went inside. I just wanted to underline that point that never at any time did we touch foot on Iranian soil."

"Very good then I think what we have here is a misunderstanding," said the Secretary of State. "Agnes I believe your people greatly exaggerated what actually took place which was some amazing work and should be complimented not condemned."

"Thank you ma'am," said Chuck. "But may I ask one question. How did you find out about our meeting to begin with? We just got back here so the only people who knew the 'who', 'where' and 'what was said' are here. I'm just trying to figure out how it got to you so fast?"

"The State Department was notified by the JCOS," said the Secretary of State. "Agnes you called me. How did you find out so fast?"

"I was notified by one of the other Chiefs but that's not important right now. What is is that you keep your communication lines open and no more of this cowboy stuff." With that the Admiral dropped the comm link then the State Department signed out too.

"I don't know if I ought to thank you or punch you in the face," said Tank as he put his hand out and they shook.

"That was good Sweetie," said Sarah as she came up and kissed him. Sam held out her hands so he'd take her.

"Chuck, you realize you have a nemesis in the JCOS now and from the news I'm hearing on Capitol Hill a congresswoman soon to be."

"Well, we all did well. This is a team effort and before you go too far General. Igor texted me reminding me he wants to play poker with you tonight."

"We're kind of obligated after today. What did he say in his text exactly? I'll take anyone's money just set the time but let's do this is our room and tell him to bring a lot of rubles, he'll need them.

"Yes Sir I'll let him know. Then I have an appointment to keep," said Chuck as he put his arm around Sarah's waist and pulled her close.

"Chuck, what's in your pocket," said Sarah as he pulled out the grenade. "You're not bringing this on our picnic. Here Mike," she said as she tossed it to him.

"Be careful I pulled the safety pin," said Chuck as they left together. "Did you get the cheeseburger?"

"Of course."

"Extra pickles."

"Extra pickles too."


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own Chuck

Chuck and Sarah took Sam with them on their walk down by the waterfront and to the park. They walked through old town down to the kampana tower then across the bridge to Slobode Park. There they found a bench and let Sam play on the rides with the other children while they watched. Sitting on the bench Sarah start eating her half while Chuck called Jack then Igor about the poker game. He put the call on speaker so if he had to he'd get up to get Sam he wouldn't have to worry about the phone and Sarah could eat in peace.

"Jack, I need for you to free yourself up this evening. General Thomas and Igor want to organize a private poker game and I need a dealer."

"Do you want me to guarantee how the cards will fall? That'll mean I'll need to bring my special deck. I call it the 'Reginald'."

"I thought you said you didn't cheat when you played Sir Reginald," said Sarah as she swallowed a big bite of their cheeseburger. "Some misunderstanding, huh."

"Schnook you have me on speaker… Oh, that's so not right," said Jack. "Okay just give me a call when you want me to come up."

"No, I don't want the game rigged and it'll be in the General's suite. I'll call you with the time just be handy and standing by. No dealing from the bottom or second cards."

"Where's the fun in that? Okay I hear you just give me a call schnook." Chuck hung up as Sam came running over with a huge smile.

"Shook," said Sam hearing Jack call Chuck schnook. She ran back calling him "shook" then ran back to where the other children were playing looking at Chuck giggling.

"Yes I see you too," yelled Chuck which made her giggle that much more. But Chuck noticed Sarah was in a sullen mood sitting next to him.

"Are we doing right by her," asked Sarah. "I mean have you ask yourself, I was talking with Jack of all people and he told me that if I ever have any question I should do the opposite of what was done to me."

"So? Sounds like good advice, which is surprising and shocking seeing as if came from Jack. What's going on? Why are asking me this?"

"I don't know," said Sarah as she paused "Don't you see we've… I've done to her exactly what was done to me. We leave her parked with other people while we go off on mission."

"We leave her so she'll be safe and secondly our missions are important as well as dangerous. We protect a lot of Sams out there and their families. Didn't someone once tell me, and I quote, 'that while I appreciate your friendship with Morgan, losing sight of that container endangers many people's best friends. Not just yours, Chuck.' If you haven't figured it out 'container' is a metaphor for 'mission'."

"I got that but I also told you I could've been more sensitive before about your friendship with Morgan. I said, it's just, it's difficult, I don't really have anyone in my life like that, who who cares about me and what did you tell me?"

"I said, 'yeah, you do'." Then Chuck leaned over and kissed her. Sam ran back to them giggled then ran back.

"You ever wonder what she thinks when she sees us kiss?" said Sarah as she watched Sam climb on a merry-go-round for toddlers.

"I think she can see how much I love you and how much I love her even if I am her schnook as Jack says. What's going on?"

"I don't know I'm just worried about Sam. It's not like the agency has child psychologist that we can talk to and if we find one on our own what do we do, lie? That doesn't help any we're back to square one."

"What do you suggest we do? It's not like we know any other spies with kids. There's Casey but Alex doesn't really count as a kid and he missed all her formative years. There's really no one to talk to in your or my family. My mother is the last person I'd ask and Ellie well… she hasn't got a clue as to what our lives are like nor do I want her to."

"There are a couple of people we know we could talk to. Stefan started talking to me about his kids when we were in the airport and I know Anatoly has kids too."

"Sure if it makes you feel better we can talk to them. They're Russian but I think kids are universal around the world."

"Funny you should say that, that's almost exactly what Stefan told me. I know this is a little outside the box and if you don't want to…"

"No I didn't say that. If you want to I do too after all we both want what's best for Sam and if you think talking to those two will help let's go for it. It could've been worse you could've wanted to talk to Skip and Fernando."

"Please, you've got to be joking. I wouldn't even ask them the time of day let alone give me advice on child-rearing."

"That's a little cruel, true but cruel. Let me make this last call then you both will have my undivided attention. I need to call Igor about this poker game," said Chuck as he dialled up Stefan putting him on speaker.

"Stefan this is Chuck. I've got you on speaker but I'm calling about a poker game your boss wanted with my Director."

"Yes, he's been waiting for your call. He's anxious to hear how your meeting with the Iranians went. Let's say about ten in our room?"

"Okay at ten but we need to make in my Director's room. I think he's afraid of being listened in on. Speaking of being listened in; did you tell anyone we were meeting with the Iranians? Somehow it was transmitted almost immediately across the Atlantic to Washington."

"Just our embassy but from what I understand our people couldn't intercept your conversation because of a signal jammer. We figured the Iranians didn't want to risk any word getting out seeing as the situation was a little awkward for them."

"You're probably right," said Chuck wondering when Roan had switched on the jamming device. When it came to electronics Roan was a bit of a klutz. "I was wondering, actually Sarah and I were wondering, if while they play if you couldn't leave Ivan with them while you and Anatoly talk with us about how you guys raised your kids."

"This is coming from Sarah, isn't it? She and I started talking about this the other day in the airport. I promised her we could talk and as far as I'm concerned sure. I don't think it's a problem for Anatoly either."

"Then it's a date see you tonight," said Chuck as he hung up. He held his phone up staring at it for a while thinking.

"What is it? He agreed to talk good. But something else is going on you've got that look about you the same one you get when you're trying to figure out a clue."

"I have a look?... Oh, well okay, I was just thinking how'd the news get back to D.C. so fast especially now if the Russians didn't tell anyone. No one knew I was meeting the Iranians except you, the Russians and that's it. Yet they deny saying anything to anyone. I guess the Iranians, Roan, Beckman and Thomas knew but only after we arrived. None of them could've called because Roan accidently turned on the signal jammer which meant no transmissions in or out so who called the JCOS?"

"What are you saying we have a spy amongst us? Do we need to start looking over our shoulders to see if we're being spied on?" said Sarah as she smiled.

"You're right they could be spying on us now," said Chuck then he noticed the smile on Sarah's face. "Now you're just making fun of me," said Chuck as he leaned over and kissed her.

"Sweetie, you're spiraling and besides we have a casino full of spies. It's only natural that one or all of them spy on us. It's the nature of the beast."

"Speaking of nature and nurture, where's my half of the cheeseburger," asked Chuck as Sarah handed him the empty wrapper.

"Sorry, I guess I was hungrier than I thought," said Sarah looking at him with those big eyes of hers the same ones Sam had that could melt a ton of ice.

"I wasn't that hungry anyway," he said as he kissed her tossing the wrapper in the trash.

"Here," said Sarah as she handed him another one. "I got two because I knew I was hungry and you were going to keep us waiting. I wanted to see what you'd do if you thought I ate yours."

"I should've taken a bite out of you," said Chuck as he gave her hickey on the neck.

"Ouch," said Sarah as she laughed. "Oh no it'll show." She pushed him away then pulled him back in close. "You're mean."

"I guess I was hungrier than I thought."

"We'll see what I can do about that appetite when we get back to our room," said Sarah as she leaned her head against his shoulder then they watched Sam play as Chuck ate his cheeseburger with extra pickles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paul spent the day bringing his men dressed in business suits into the hotel one at a time. Each came in and made their way across the lobby carrying a briefcase. They headed straight for the elevator taking it up to his floor. It hadn't escaped Paul the irony of it all that they were walking right by some of the greatest spy organizations in the world and none of them had a clue as to what they had in store.

"Okay is everyone here now," said Paul as he did a quick headcount. "Breakout the body armor and gear up. We need to be ready in a moment's notice. No screw-ups are allowed, you do and there will be a price. Dusty, you speak Russian?"

"Yeah Paul why? What do you want me to do?

"Good take this," said Paul as he handed him the listening device for the bug he had planted on Anatoly. "I want you to keep listening and let me know what's going on. Come and grab me if something important goes down."

"Roger that Boss," said Dusty as he put the earpiece in and switched on the receiver tuning in the sound until he could make out what everyone was saying clearly.

"Good I need to go check-in and see if we've gotten orders to go," said Paul as he picked up a tablet then went into the other room. Setting it on the stand he logged into the secure dark net.

"We're in place ready to make the hit I just need confirmation. What are your orders? Do we dance or sit this one out?"

"I want you to name a team leader then send them in following your plan. Then while they're executing the Russians I want you to handle another matter for us. It seems Agent Carmichael has been asking the wrong questions and needs to stop permanently."

"What are you orders? Do you want just him stopped?" asked Paul as he smiled. "Or do you want to send a message?"

"We want both. Your orders are to kill him and his whole family. I'm sending you photos you'll find them in an attached e-mail. We confirm your usual fees."

"I'm opening them up now. Yes, I've seen him here in the hotel, both of them and they have a daughter too, she's around two years old."

"The order is to eliminate the whole family. Hydra is tired of their meddling and we want to send a message to anyone else who might want to put their nose in our affairs. If they do there's a price to pay. Are you going to have a problem with this?"

"No, none, I've got no problems and I should have this all wrapped up by morning. Is there anything else you need from us?"

"Just confirm the kills," said the man then the screen went blank. Paul was looking over the pictures when Dusty ran in.

"Paul we have a problem. The Russians found the safe house and a Tac team is on their way now. We need to call the guys to warn them to clear out."

"No hold up," said Paul as his mind was racing. "No we don't do anything. If the Russians get there and find the place empty they'll know we were tipped. Then they'll start looking and find the bug. After the screw-up on the road the other day it won't take them long to figure out we're planning another hit and put up their guard. We're too close to pull back now plus I was just given another mission."

"But Boss the men they'll be captured. Aren't you afraid they'll talk? Won't it be the same but at least our men…"

"No they all know not to talk and they'll hold out at least twenty-four hours that's all we need. Dusty, I'm putting you in charge of this mission tonight. I've got to make another hit and this can only be done if it goes down at the same time. I can count on you as my new lieutenant, right?"

"Sure I got this," said Dusty more for himself than for Paul. "I know the plan. What do you want me to do, go organize the men?"

"Yeah do that while I tap into hotel security to locate my new targets. Just keep me informed nothing has changed for you guys."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anatoly got the call from their embassy on the location of the terrorist safe house. Their tech people had downloaded the information from the limo's black box. With that information they were able to put together where the limo had been driven and stops along the way. A team was sent to question people who might have seen it as it was being driven as well as hacking into CCTV feeds to spot anything suspicious going on around it. All this foot work finally paid off.

"Yeah I just talked to a man who said he thought he saw a white delivery truck following it. You want to look at the CCTV footage and see if you can spot that same truck. Look and see if it keeps popping up."

"I got it all right and it was reported stolen but give me a moment and let me see if I can triangulate movement."

A little while later the same agent's phone rang. It was the Russian embassy…

"I got something that truck is at the same place where the limo was found but I've got pictures of the driver. I'm sending them to you."

"That's fine and dandy but that's still like looking for a needle in a haystack," said the agent thinking he'd have to start over asking people if they knew this man."

"I got better for you. There was a local shepherd who lodged a complaint that a man matching our guy's description driving a delivery truck almost ran down one of his prize sheep."

"That's good give me the area where the incident took place and I'll ask around. Maybe I won't have to eat cold borscht after all."

"I've got better again there's an old house in the area that is listed as abandoned but from aerial reconnaissance I've got lights on plus a shed next to it big enough to house a delivery truck."

"Excellent keep eyes on them from above and send a Tac team to meet me at my location. Notify the Director too. He might want to be here."

"Roger that. Team is already on their way and the Director is in route. I'll make sure they keep a bowl of borscht warm for you in the cafeteria."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the casino….

Igor almost bumped into Chuck as he ran out of the casino. He yelled an apology as he bolted by with Stefan and Anatoly in tow. Chuck didn't have to be told that something was going on but before he could do anything Mike came up to the two of them. Sarah brought up the rear with Sam in her arms. Sam was basically dead weight tired from playing in the park. Sam made a major concession she let Chuck carry Mr. and Mrs. Rabbit while she slept in Sarah's arms.

"Chuck, Sarah I need you both in the Dungeon right away," said Mike. He looked nervous and worried which made them worried.

"Okay, let us get Sam up in the room then we'll be…" Chuck started to say but Mike cut him off abruptly.

"No you both need to come with me right now. Bring Sam along I'll have one of the agents standing by to watch her. I need you both to come with me."

"Lead the way," said Sarah as they followed Mike into the elevator. He was sweating, his pulse seemed rapid and he was nervous. He'd never make it as a field agent but as a tech he was almost as good as Chuck.

"Right over here," said Mike bringing them to a computer station. As they were taking up position Margo walked in.

"I got your message what's so hot that you called in a priority one. Do I need to put the casino in lockdown?"

"Okay this is what happened. I was signaled by the system that someone had breached our firewalls and was looking around our client list."

"I kind of expected something like that with the guests we've got here right now," said Chuck remembering what Sarah had reminded him about the place being filled with spies.

"Yes, but then I started looking at the transmissions that were sent and received around the time of the incursion. Chuck look at this."

"I see you're right those data packs as too big for audio files and they're encrypted over… my God this came via the dark net. Have you been able to open them?"

"Yes well the large data packs turned out to be simple jpg files which were easily recompiled. Chuck, Sarah they're pictures of you two. I'm trying to decode the audio files but as much as I've got now is there's supposed to be a hit out on you and your family."

"What let me look at those files," said Chuck as he realized both hands were filled with rabbits. He turned but Mike stopped him.

"This is all there is. They were self-cancelling and I was lucky to get what I got before they disappeared."

"Any luck tracking source or receiver?" asked Chuck as he looked at their photos. They were taken when they were in Pasadena when they were sent to meet the team of traitors as they were later to reveal themselves.

"Nothing specific, it seems the transmission originated from somewhere beyond the Black Sea on the border area of Georgia. The receiver was in the hotel but our rooms are shielded and the transmission didn't last long enough so I couldn't locate the floor or room number. What are you guys going to do?"

"I'm going to kill someone," said Sarah. "Chuck we need to talk."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three Black Mercedes SUVs drove out of town, one with the director sitting in the back. Neither Anatoly nor Stefan liked the fact that the Director was with them but he refused to stay behind and wanted to be a part of this operation. The Director for his part looked calm and relaxed as he stared out the window watching the people. Soon it would be spring and the fields needed to be prepared a story that had remained unchanged since recorded time.

"Sir, we're almost at the point where we'll have to proceed on foot. Our people have arranged for an explosion with a fire at an abandoned building on the other side of town along with gunshots that should keep the police and emergency services away from us while we do our little op."

"Very good, how do we know the people in the house won't try to make a break for it? What kind of plan do you have for that?"

"If they do, they won't get far. We're coming in the front while I've got a chopper setting down in the back with additional forces. We'll have them trapped in the middle."

"Good let's do this and remember I need one with a pulse to talk with," said Igor. Suddenly there was a loud explosion and the house erupted into a ball of flame. "Crap what was that!"

"Are you sure," said Stefan talking into his watch while touching his ear. "Move in and search the area. Look for hidden passages and tell everyone to be careful this could be a trap."

"Don't tell me we've got nothing to show for our effort here," said Igor but the look on Stefan's face was quite clear.

"I'm sorry but they must've seen us coming and blew up the place with themselves inside. You heard what I told our people to do."

"Crap, how did they know we were here? There's no way they could've seen us. No, something isn't right. Have our people continue to search, but we need to be out of here before the police come. Let's go back to the hotel. I want to see Chuck."

Inside the Dungeon…

"Chuck, I just intercepted another message," yelled Mike. Chuck came running back still with Mr. and Mr. Rabbit in his hands. "Can you make heads or tails of this? It's a series of letters, numbers and symbols."

"That is a detonator activation code, someone just set off a bomb. Bring up sat images of the area and look for smoke. Listen up;" yelled Chuck, "someone needs to listen to the police band. They should have reports of an explosion."

"You heard Agent Carmichael," said Margo as she looked at Chuck.

"I'm sorry Margo you're right, they're your people and you're the Station Chief…"

"Chuck, it's alright, we don't have time to pussy foot around with protocols right now. But you'd be a little more credible if you lose the bunnies."

"And risk the wrath of Sam, never."


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own Chuck

Paul was livid with rage when he found out what Dusty had done. He had sent the self-destruction code to the remote detonator located under the house with enough C-4 to ensure nothing would survive. Dusty had disobeyed his orders and Paul wanted to shoot him on the spot but he couldn't. He was the only one besides himself who could understand Russian so he sent him out of his sights.

"You idiot you realize you could've cost us the whole operation? Not to mention the wrath of Hydra. You might have done those guys a favor in the house but condemned us here."

"I just couldn't… well I… I'm sorry I wasn't thinking…" said Dusty as he tried to justify his actions but Paul wasn't listening to him. He was too angry.

"You can say that again. You're only still breathing because I need you. If it wasn't for that I'd throw you out the window and watch you splatter on the sidewalk. Go down front in the lobby the Russians should be coming back soon. I want you to try and listen, see if you can hear what they're talking about and most importantly are they on to us.

"Yes Boss I won't let you down," said Dusty. Paul wanted to rip his head off but he had to control himself. It was all he could do not to tell him he already had.

"Just go and get out of my sight," said Paul as he pointed at the door. "I don't want to see you. You've got your mission now get." Dusty left the room closing the door behind him.

"Boss, don't you think you were kind of hard on Dusty. He was only looking out for the guys back on the farm. If they were captured the Russians would've done a number on them."

"When you're in charge you can do things your way but right now you're going to do them my way and if you don't… well there are consequences. After the hit on the Russians in their room Dusty doesn't leave it upright and the answer to your question is 'no' I haven't even begun to be hard on old Dusty. He might have saved the team at the farm house some discomfort but what do you think Hydra will do to us and our families if we fail?

"The Boss is right. I don't want a wet team knocking on my front door and we all know what we're being paid for. Boss, what do you want us to do?" asked one of the other men.

"I want you all suited up and game faces on. If we've been found out there's no telling how many Tac teams, spetsnaz, leathernecks or whoever else will come knocking at our door. Everyone needs to look alert and someone put a pot of coffee on. This could be a long afternoon."

Dusty was getting off the elevator when he saw Chuck exit the elevator next to him followed by Sarah and Margo.

"Chuck, come back here," yelled Sarah as she ran up to him grabbing him by the arm. "We need to take this up to our room now."

"Listen to Sarah," said Margo. "I'll notify the Generals. They'll want to talk to both of you to find out how you guys want to play this."

"How to play this? How can you even ask a question like that? There's only one way to deal with this and that's head on. I feel violated, I put my trust in them then they go and do this. I never expected this. Not in my wildest dreams they'd turn on me like this."

"Chuck, come up to the room now before you do or say something you'll regret. Listen to me please. Will you do this for me?" said Sarah as she forced him to look at her.

Chuck stopped in the middle of the floor clinched his fists and stared down at the ground. Sarah held him rubbing his back then whispered in his ear as she took hold of his fist.

"Please," she whispered then kissed him on the neck. He let out a deep breath then looked up and turned following her back to the elevator. Dusty tried to position himself close to the elevator so he could hear better what was going on.

"How could my own friends put contracts out on us," said Chuck as he pulled Sarah close. "I trusted them and they do this."

"Well Igor did go on how we all belong to a different Church. Whatever you're feeling we can't move against him here. He's a guest like the rest."

"Do you think he staged that thing at the airport? What better way to move suspension away? So you sacrifice a couple of cars of mercs so what you gain more and work your way even closer to your target. This sounds like something from the KGB handbook. You've got to hand it to him the Director is a master spy."

"Probably one of the best in his trade," said Sarah as the elevator door opened and they got on. Dusty stayed until the doors closed and it began going up before calling in.

"Boss you won't believe what I just heard," said Dusty as he reported the conversation he'd just overhead between Chuck and Sarah. "I tell you the Americans know that hit is out on them but they think the Russians put it out. The guy, Chuck wants to eliminate the threat but his wife told him he'd have to wait."

"This is good," said Paul. "If only we could wait a little bit longer we'd let them kill each other but we're under the gun on this and it's got to be done. But this will help sell it as a revenge hit. Not bad Dusty I'm less mad at you now maybe you're blowing up the safe house might have been what we needed."

"Thanks Boss I've got eyes on the Russians I need to go," said Rusty as he put his earpiece in and began receiving the transmission from the RX 77.

"Chuck had to have set off the bomb that's the only explanation there can be. This whole thing was organized by the CIA. Chuck bumped into us as we were leaving and he realized we'd found their house so he had it blown up. That has to be it. Your friend Chuck played us and I don't like being played."

"What about the way he and Sarah came to our rescue on the road? How do you explain that? The CIA wouldn't risk hurting their own."

"First of all they weren't their own, they were mercs, guns for hire and crap happens. It's a part of the professional risks when you're in that line of work. Besides did anyone actually see a body? We only know they were mercs because that's what they told us. We were pushed from our limo into their Mercedes with a burning car blocking our view. Smoke and mirrors, is what it was or better a con like something Jack Burton would orchestrate."

"What do you want to do then Director? Should we stay or go home, you're the one who has to decide," said Stefan stating the obvious. Not sure if he believed what the director was saying and looking at Anatoly he was having a hard time buying it too.

"No we'll stay for now. We'll continue on as if nothing has happened and see if we can't trick them into revealing their hand. Our schedule stays the same they aren't the only ones who know how to play this game. Let's go up to my room and plan this out," said the Director as they got on the elevator and rode up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah got Chuck in the suite they were sharing with Emma and Jack. Molly and Razib were in the middle of lessons when they came in. Emma didn't have to guess that something was up when she saw the way they came through. Both Molly and Razib looked up and were momentarily distracted as the two came inside but their tutor called them back to task.

"Razib be careful you forgot to carry your one here," said Mr. Myer. "Math is an exact science you can't let yourself be distracted." He said loud enough for Sarah and Chuck to hear and realize they couldn't stay out front.

"Chuck into the bedroom," said Sarah as she pushed him inside then started to follow. "Emma, Sam is down in Margo's suite, you guys are going to move in with her for a few days."

"Is everything okay," asked Emma then she looked over at Razib and Molly. "Maybe we should talk about this later. I'll get some things together while you guys finish your lessons this isn't an excuse to finish early, right?"

"Absolutely, lessons before everything else" said Sarah thinking if anything was going to go down it would be at night. Then she disappeared into the bedroom to find Chuck pacing. "Why don't you try and sit down for a second and relax. Your pacing is making me nervous."

"What am I supposed to do? I trusted them and this is what they do? You know a kill order isn't exactly the same as a get well card or wish you a happy birthday."

"Chuck, you're freaking out. All we have is supposition right now and have you ever considered you might be wrong? Are you willing to throw away your friendship on a guess? What was the advice you gave Razib?" Chuck sat down on the edge of the bed with this head in his hands.

"I won't let anyone hurt you. I won't, no matter what it takes. No one will touch you or Sam I will see to it. I'll do whatever it takes. I didn't man up with Quinn and what did that do to us. No, this won't happen again," he said as he went and pulled out a suitcase opening it up he took out a small case and remove a Makarov nine. Sarah walked up behind him and put her arm around him

"Chuck, you're spiraling. Don't throw away my Chuck to keep us safe. I love you and you have nothing to prove to me. You have to let Quinn go for me please this isn't healthy for you. Please let's think this through."

"I have," said Chuck as he loaded the clip then he holstered the piece, "we need to go brief the Generals. But you're right we don't know enough to accuse. Sarah, Love", he said as he took a deep breathe. "We won't let the bad guy get away."

"We won't let the bad guy get away," she replied as she held and kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dusty ran up to Paul's room. He took the stairs he was so excited having to ride the elevator was too slow. All the time he was laughing inside and hoping that this new bit of news would help get him out of the doghouse. He knocked on the door then gave the password. The man who answered looked down on him as he entered.

"Oh it's you are you sure you want to be up here. The boss is still really pissed at you and well… he talked about offing you so if I were you I'd lay low."

"Thanks but I've got to see him the news I have is too important and he'll want to hear it. Now where is he?"

"He's in the other room with the guys planning out tonight's little soirée. It's your life go in if you want to risk it." Dusty walked straight in without knocking.

"Well at around two in the morning we kill the lights and cameras here at this junction box," said Paul as he pointed at the blueprints of the building. "That will give us…"

"Boss, I need five minutes it's important," said Dusty as he interrupted Paul's explanation and mission briefing.

"What are you doing up here?" said Paul not hiding the way he felt. "You really have a problem following orders don't you."

"It's the Russians they're back and…" this time it was Paul who cut him off. Paul was both tired and mad at Dusty.

"So? You're supposed to be downstairs listening to them. Not up here bothering me and trying to prove to me that we don't need you."

"No, they're back and they're blaming the Americans for what happened at the safe house. If we wait a little bit longer they might even kill each other for us and we won't have to lift a finger. Like what you said before."

"What are you talking about? Are you crazy?" said Paul thinking that Dusty was trying to pull himself out by lying.

"I swear I heard them when they came in and they were blaming a 'Chuck'. They think he saw them leave and put two and two together then blew up the safe house to cover the CIA's involvement in the assault on them. They think this Chuck staged that to get in close to their Director."

"Interesting that they'd think that and we might be able to use this. They each report this back, then we make the hit and they end up blaming each other. This is what we wanted from the very beginning. Dusty your screw up might've just hit pay dirt after all." Paul was happy but that didn't change anything he had every intention of making an example out of Dusty. Right or wrong it didn't matter; he couldn't have his people thinking his orders were optional. No, after the mission Dusty had an appointment with a nine millimeter round with his name on it.

"Do you want me to stay up here and help out with the pre-mission work ups," asked Dusty hoping he was now out of the Doghouse.

"No, I want you to go back downstairs and put your ear to the ground. Find out more about what's going on and report back to me. This time use your radio and don't leave your post. I appreciate that it's urgent; however, if you used your radio I would get the same intel but you'd still be in position to find out more."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chuck and Sarah walked back through this time only Razib and Molly were there with Mr. Myer working more math problems. Emma was busy in the back throwing things in bags for an overnight. They went and took the elevator down to the Generals and Roan's suite. When they entered they found Margo and Mike inside reporting. Mike had just finished talking about the transmission its place of origin and where it was received.

"Generals' and Agent Montgomery," said Margo as they entered the room. "Chuck has a theory that the Russian Director is involved either as a patsy or as a mole for Hydra."

"Agent Carmichael is this true," asked Tank. When Chuck nodded his head he continued. "How's this possible? Don't you call these people your friend?"

"Yes, sir and that's what makes it hurt that much more. It may be all circumstantial but they all point to the same conclusion which is they're involved. But the real way to fix this is for you to let me go get Izad and the two doctors. If I cut this serpent's head off the new ones that grows back might think twice before trying this again."

"Absolutely not," said Tank thinking about all the political ramification both internally with the JCOS and externally. "If the Russians catch you in Chechnya they'll blame us for their problems in the region and pull us into their conflict."

"Chuck, I know you've thought this out but what you're saying about Igor… well it's not the Igor I knew," said Roan as he looked over at Beckman for her opinion. "How does this read to you?"

"Chuck, Roan is right the Igor Trotski I knew and fought wouldn't be anyone's patsy and he hates Hydra almost if not more than we do. He's lost some very good agents to them and some close friends. No, I don't see him working for them."

"Chuck, if Igor wanted you dead he'd pick up the gun and do it himself. Don't get me wrong your way of doing things is okay," said Roan talking about General Thomas. Roan rolled his eyes making sure Tank didn't see him. "But Igor was a little more hands on manager. I think we all can agree we need to tread lightly here." They all nodded and agreed although Chuck was a little reluctant but Sarah elbowed him.

"All right then, so General, what's your read?" said Chuck. He thought the General was a fool for not letting him go get Izad but he had to bide his time. "What should we do about this?"

"We do nothing," Tank said but he could tell by the looks everyone gave him this was not what they wanted to hear. "No, what I meant was we keep up our appointments like the poker game tonight. Everything has to go on as if everything were normal. However, we keep our ears to the ground and wait for them to slip up. When they do we pounce and go for the throat."

"Okay we've got a meeting with Stefan and Anatoly while you play poker," said Chuck. He caught the Director's look. "No we're not going to talk to them about state secrets but the secrets of child rearing since they both have children. If you want to help us you can start by vetting a child psychologist or having Dr. Dreyfus get another specialty."

"Very well we act normal, think everyone can do this?" said Tank as everyone nodded. "Chief Silverman, I want your people on their toes more so than usual. At the first sign something is not right they should be calling you then I want to know."

"Mike, I want a call too," said Chuck. He really didn't care about the chain of command; the people who were being threatened were them. So when Margo and the Director gave him a look he just ignored them.

"Okay you're all dismissed. Oh Agent Carmichael," said Tank. They both turned to him. "I'm sorry Agent Sarah Carmichael. Could you have your father come up and give me a few pointers on how to play poker? I used to play when I when I had my own company, then in the division, but that was a few years ago."

"You can say that again," said Roan as he took a sip of his Martini. It came out louder than he had wanted and everyone looked at him. Chuck smiled but Diane was not pleased.

"Roan, if you remember we were invited to some of those games too," said Diane. "What've you got to say now?"

"Seems like yesterday," he said as he ate the olive out of his drink. "My, you haven't aged a bit as beautiful as ever how do you do it?"

"Sure I'll go down and have Jack come up," said Sarah as she took Chuck's hand. They both left then headed down in the elevator. "You know you shouldn't do that… undermine Margo's role as chief."

"Undermine how? I don't see why if someone is coming to shoot us we have to wait until one of Margo's people calls her then she calls the Director who then decides if we need to be notified. If we waited for all that we'd be shot first."

"That may be true, just don't say it in front of the new guy. It could give him doubts about Margo's abilities as station chief and could get her fired. I don't think you want that."

"Okay you're right… Yes you're right I don't. I'll try not to do it again. Boy that Roan he's always got an answer ready," said Chuck as the elevator doors opened and Stefan and Anatoly stepped on board.

"Speaking of answers," said Chuck but Sarah squeezed his hand hard. "Ouch, hey guys, you two going down?" said Chuck. "We're headed the same way. Funny isn't it that we meet like this by accident."

"Yes who'd figure," said Stefan. "Where are you guys headed off to? We've got some business to take care of out in town."

"Really, we're going to the casino looking for Jack. So you guys certainly were in a rush before when you left. It looked like the house was on fire or something the way you guys ran out," said Chuck as Sarah nudged him to cut it out.

"House on fire, what? No not really we were running down a lead. Someone told us they'd seen our limo being driven around after it was taken. But that didn't pan out."

"Really that's too bad," said Chuck as the doors opened up. They had to get off before Anatoly or Stefan to ask what he meant. "Anatoly, why aren't you wearing your new suit? Didn't Pierre do a good job?"

"No he did a good job it's just well I'm kind of used to my own clothes and his suit is nice but it's not really me."

"If you don't like it he can do something different for you I'm sure. Let me send him back and you show him your wardrobe. You two can work out something together."

"Thanks but we're really busy maybe another time." With that they said their goodbyes in the lobby then Sarah and Chuck went to the casino while Stefan and Anatoly left the hotel.

"I tell you they're up to something," said Chuck as they walk into the casino to find Jack. However, outside Stefan and Anatoly were having the same conversation.

"I tell you Chuck is up to something," said Stefan as Anatoly nodded his head in agreement. "Something odd was definitely going on."


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own Chuck

After dinner the two directors met for drinks in the bar with everyone watching. Diane acted as mediator since she knew both along with Roan who seemed to be enjoying himself in his new role.

Chuck and Sarah sat with Anatoly and Stefan in a booth opposite while Ivan hovered around behind. It wasn't long after Jack showed up that the directors decided to move up to the suite but Chuck and Sarah were ordered to stay behind with their two guests.

"They're going to go up to our room and start the poker game. Diane and I have been invited to play so you guys can stay here," said Roan while Ivan stood behind him.

"The Director that is ours wants the same thing," said Ivan. Chuck commented this was the first time Ivan had spoken.

"I was beginning to wonder if you could speak." Ivan gave Chuck a look. "Sorry but you are a man of few words. Roan, what've you got in your pocket?" said Chuck as he pulled out a pair of padded handcuffs.

"For a little post-poker game with Diane," he said with a smile that went from ear to ear. She likes to think of me as her boy-toy if you know what I mean." Sarah turned red as she looked away trying not to laugh.

"Aren't you a little too old to qualify for that role? Not that I'm saying anything but Roan playing rough someone could get hurt."

"I know we can only hope," said Roan as he smiled then heaved a sigh as he got lost in his thoughts. "Oh tie me, whip me just don't ignore me. Well I've… we've got to run along." Roan looked back and Ivan motioning him to come along. "Oh wait one," said Roan as he stopped taking his handcuffs back from Chuck. "These are mine you need to get your own." Then they disappeared following Igor up to the room.

"So we're by ourselves now, all alone" said Anatoly as he looked around which made Chuck look around too.

"Yeah," said Sarah. She noticed him looking around too. "It seems that way at least. Unless you guys have someone hidden and we don't know about them."

"Hidden? No, we don't have anyone hidden. Why would we? It's just us here after all it was you guys who wanted to talk, right?"

"Yes that's right," said Chuck thinking about what to say then he had an idea. "How do you guys separate your work from your family life? I mean we see a lot of bad things and it just seems it could spill over. Not that it has for us, we're the same as we always were and you guys seem the same?"

"You have to compartmentalize," said Anatoly. "It's the only way to survive. I know I used to come home angry and mad. I had to watch my temper and my wife complained I was a bear all the time. I found myself snapping at them over nothing that's when I knew I had to do something so I have a routine after I leave the office." Stefan began to laugh.

"I'm sorry but I know what his routine is and he's got me doing it too but it works. I'm sorry Anatoly I'm stealing your thunder go ahead." However, the mention of thunder made Chuck think of lightning and he wondered if this wasn't some sort of cryptic message. Chuck looked at Sarah and she noticed it too but she squeezed his hand to let them talk.

"So what's this routine," said Sarah wanting them to continue. "It sounds interesting maybe we could do something similar."

"I doubt it," said Anatoly. "You see we meet then we take a walk through Detsky Mir, Children's world. Chuck you've been inside do you have anything similar?"

"No nothing, maybe something on the order of it in New York City, Macy's maybe for Christmas but nothing on the order or scale of Detsky Mir. Love, I need to take you and Sam. Oh my, the bunnies they have there, Sam would go crazy all sizes. I can see how that would be therapeutic in our line of work. All the happy children and toys would put a smile on any one's face."

"Not on our wallets," said Stefan. "Remember what I told you in the airport about worrying if I was buying my children's love, well a good portion of our paychecks gets spent there."

"But it's cheaper in the long run than lying on a psychiatrist's coach plus you have something tangible afterwards," said Chuck. "Not just lying there talking about how you hate your parents or what the hidden meanings of your dreams might be."

"Stefan you said your kids used to not speak to you when you came back from mission. So, and showering them with gifts, was that your way of getting them to open up?"

"Yes but I think that was more counterproductive then productive. Looking back I wish I'd tried just to talk to them. The truth I really didn't need for them to speak to me I need for them to know that I was there and they could if they wanted to. That doesn't mean I ignore them but I give them their space but by the same token they have to know I'm the parent which means I have to say no sometimes. Remember you will make mistakes and they will make you feel like crap for it but in the long run things will work out even if at the time they don't seem like they will."

"I think that's important now that my kids are getting older," said Anatoly. "Communication, you have to keep the communications lines open. Sam is little and cute now but wait a few years. I don't want to scare you but they all pass through terror years."

"Now you guys have got us really worried," said Chuck as he looked over at Sarah wondering if this was such a good idea after all."

"I don't want scare you," said Anatoly. "But when they are little their problems are little but as they grow so do they. But the bottom line is you love them that's really all you can do and what they really need. As my wife says plants grow by watering them, children grow by loving them."

They were talking like they had always done in the past. Chuck was having a hard time with this because the more they spoke to each other the more Chuck got the feeling that he had to be wrong. There were those people who pretended to be your friends and those who really were. Stefan and Anatoly's concern for them and Sam was sincere Chuck could feel it. Suddenly his phone rang and when he checked the number it was the Buy More.

"I'm sorry I need to take this," said Chuck. "Morgan hold on I'll be right with you. It's Morgan," he said after he answered it. The phone made a loud squeal. "I'll walk outside to talk so you guys can continue."

"Please be quick," said Sarah as she grabbed his hand. "You can tell Morgan whatever he has to say it can wait."

"I'm sorry I'll be quick," said Chuck as his phone made another loud squeal. "There's a lot of feedback in here for some reason."

"Okay Morgan what's going on? Hey I need to put you on speaker little buddy the feedback is making it difficult to hear."

"Chuck, I was saying that the espresso machine arrived and we got it hooked up. Alex and I christened it already and I have to say the coffee is good."

"Great so it got there in one piece and you've tried it out. How's Casey doing with the new machine? I bet he hasn't even looked at it."

"Look at it yes and grunted too but he swears it was invented by commies and I won't go into deals what he said about people who drink coffee out of doll cups."

"Doll cups, right I should've thought about that. Tell him some of the capsules that came with it are for American coffee so he can still get his morning Joe from it."

"Not Josephine?" said Morgan which was one of Casey's comments.

"What? I'm having a hard time hearing you? Did you say Josephine?" The feedback seemed to come and go depending where he walked.

"Never mind, it was just something Casey said. Hey how are things going over there? How is the new guy? Casey heard you two had some sort of disagreement."

"You could say that but… well I think we're still feeling each other out. I still haven't given up hope on getting Beckman back but that depends on a lot of things. However, I think I'm starting to see a way."

"Chuck, don't get yourself in trouble. I know you and Sarah won't be happy if your do. Listen to her Chuck can you hear me? … Chuck, are you still there?" The line dropped and the feedback got worse as Sarah came over to him with Anatoly and Stefan.

"We just got called from above they want us to come up to the game. The Directors want to talk to us all together and they said it was important so we need to hurry. Roan said he tried to call you but your phone was busy."

"Are you having trouble with feedback?" asked Chuck. He heard Sarah but this was not the first time this had happened and he was trying to remember when. He couldn't help but feel it was important.

"Now that you mention it yeah I had my phone off while we were talking. I figured one of us with their phone one was enough then when you got up I switched mine on and it started with that loud squeal as soon as it came on. We need to go though you can worry about it later," said Sarah as they all got into the elevator. As soon as they were all inside their phones started squealing with feedback.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Paul staged his men in the room then he first went down and placed a micro charge by the breaker box. That went off without a hitch but as he was headed for the junction box he met a busboy who was headed back down to the kitchen after delivering room service. Crap, thought Paul he couldn't take the boy out because he would soon be missed.

"Excuse me you look lost," said the boy. "May I help you? I know it's difficult all these rooms look alike." Paul smiled because the boy had inadvertently given him an excuse for being there.

"Yes, I was looking for my room," said Paul as he showed the boy his key card. "I don't remember any of this so I must be lost."

"Yes, you're way off. You need to take the elevator and go down three floors then get off, hang a right and you'll be there. I'd take you down but with this I have to use the staff elevator," said the boy pointing at his cart. "But if you follow my directions you can't get lost."

"Thanks, maybe I spent too much time in the bar before calling it a night. Thanks," said Paul as he got into the elevator but rode down only one floor then walked back up using the stairs. He made sure the boy was gone before stepping out on the floor then he went straight for the junction box for the CCTV. There he placed another charge with a remote detonator.

"Okay, two down one left to go," he said as he looked around to make sure no one was coming. He took out what looked like a syringe then he injected it inside the WiFi booster box. It began to smoke then the lights on the outside went out. His injection of hydrochloric acid proved fatal for the device. WiFi and internet went out for the whole floor.

"Start bringing everyone up," radioed Paul. His men came up in Armani suits milling about on the floor until they all got there. Then it was show time. In the briefcases they each brought with them they had a ski mask and a HK5A3. They put the ski mask on then pulled the retractable butt out on their HKs and they were ready for business.

"Time to dance," said Paul as he detonated the two charges. With everything dark he sent his men out geared up and ready. Now he knew he was racing against time. But once the micro charges went off the top floors only had emergency lighting and most importantly the elevators were out so there was no way to send anyone up except by the stairs which would take time.

"Okay, let's get a move on it," yelled Paul as he organized his men at the end of the hall. "Once you guys start there's no stopping."

"We've got this Boss," yelled one of Paul's men he'd sent ahead as point. The man ran to the door then came back to report. "Seems no one's the wiser, what do we do now?"

"I want you two to stay on the stairs. No one comes up and if they do you slow them down. I mean at all costs I don't care what you have to do they don't get past you. The rest of you go down and take out the Russians."

"The exit strategy is the same, right Boss," asked one. "We make it to the roof then a chopper comes by and picks us up."

"That's it, see you guys up above," said Paul then he took off running up the steps as he made his way up to the top floor. He had to hurry because once his men started with the Russians all hell would break loose. Then when they got to the roof they'd discover there was no helicopter to pick them up but by the time they figured that out he be gone repelling down the side of the building and into the night.

"Paul, you're such an SOB," he said to himself as he ran up the stairs. "You know you should've said instead of 'see you up above' 'see you down below' in hell." He doubted if any of them would ever make to the roof alive and his doubt seemed to be confirmed when he heard automatic weapons fire behind him. He just hoped they took out the target before they got themselves killed.

"Okay here we go," said Paul as he broke out of the stairwell then made his way down to the manager's suite. It wasn't easy to find out where his targets were staying because they weren't registered as guests but then if they weren't guest then they were something else and that something else he overheard in the bar. He poised outside the door then picked the lock. Holding his suppressed CZ 75 at the ready he jumped inside clearing the living space. No one so he started searching the bedrooms. In one of the beds he saw what looked like two bodies he stood over the top and fired. Feathers and pillow stuffing flew in the air then the lights came on.

"Paul is it? Put the gun down slowly then come out," said a voice behind him. He turned around and standing there was Chuck covering him with the Makarov. "Rellik come on? Alternative heating and Ventilation systems really? Rellik is killer spelt backwards I guess some sort of Freudian thing happened there."

"You got me," said Paul "But how? That Dusty wasn't it? What he ran to you because he knew I was going to ice him afterwards?"

"Not quite, I was getting feedback on my phone then I remembered the last time it happened someone had planted an RX 77 and my phone was picking up the transmission. I found your bug then we found Rusty. It took a little persuasion but he told us everything. Your men the ones that are still alive are in custody soon they'll be rolling on your Hydra operation."

"Chuck, we got them all," radioed Sarah. "Keep Paul covered I'll be there in a bit don't give him an inch. I'm on my way up with men."

"Looks like you got me. Seems we don't have much time," said Paul as he began to circle around Chuck dropping his gun on the floor.

"Don't move I'm warning you stay put," said Chuck. He didn't like this he knew Paul was up to something.

"Come on Chuck are you going to shoot an unarmed man? I don't think so. You're not a killer like me. Personally I could do it but I don't think you can."

"If you don't stop we'll find out," said Chuck as he fired a round between Paul's legs. "I don't have to kill you but I could cripple you or worse."

"Chuck what was that? Are you okay," radioed Sarah. "Chuck, talk to me, tell me what's going on? Don't let him get under your skin."

"Wow hold up there. What I've got is something I think you'll want to hear. Let me take out my phone. Look two fingers," said Paul as he pulled his phone out and hit speed dial then record. "I'm putting it on speaker."

"Paul is it done. Have you taken care of my problems like you were ordered?" said a voice Chuck recognized. It was Izad.

"I need confirmation on who I'm supposed to kill. You want Chuck, the woman and who else? I'm sorry but I need to hear it again. I'm sprouting a conscience."

"I told you the whole family. I want them all dead including the kid I don't care how old she is, it's her fault if she's got them as parents. They all die am I making myself clear enough."

"Yes, you are," said Chuck. "I got your men here Izad. Is Dr. Ryder there with you and Shepherd? Give them my best regards we'll be seeing each other soon. Whatever your plans were here they failed and you just pissed me off more."

"For now Chuck, for now, I'll try again and next time who knows things might come out differently. I wish I could chat longer but I have chips to produce and distribute. We're working around the clock. Who knows maybe I'll send you a sample?"

As Chuck was talking with Izad, Paul maneuvered himself close to an end table with a vase. Then as Izad hung up Sarah kicked in the door causing Chuck to be distracted for a moment. Paul grabbed the vase and hit Chuck across the forehead making him drop the pistol. The vase broke and he received a nasty gash but Chuck fought back. Chuck landed a right and a left then charged Paul they both went through the balcony glass door.

"No Chuck, get out of the way," yelled Sarah but they were locked in the fight. She couldn't shoot without risking hitting Chuck.

Paul threw right Chuck countered with a right outward block following up with the right back fist. Paul's head snapped sideways. Paul threw a left Chuck blocked with a left outward block following up with the left back fist. Paul's head snapped in the opposite direction. They were both tired and Paul was slap happy he grabbed hold of Chuck but lost his balance slipping on the broken glass they were close to the railing.

"No," screamed Sarah as she ran to stop them but got to the balcony too late. She saw them both go over the side and couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Where's Chuck?" asked Margo as she and her men finally caught up with Sarah. Sarah was standing out on the balcony looking over the side with her hands up to her face. "No, don't tell me," said Margo as she went to the balcony to look down. Sarah turned away she couldn't bear to see.

"I see him, Sarah. I see him and he's moving. He's getting up, Chuck's alive he's looking around… but he's running away?"

"What?" said Sarah as she looked back down. She saw the same thing Chuck was running off staggering as he ran but he was running off into the dark. "Something isn't right I need to get down to him."

"The elevators are still out we'll have to take the steps. All my men are on the Russians' floor taking care of the prisoners."

On the way down they ran into Stefan and Anatoly. They followed them down as Sarah explained what had happened so when they hit the street they found Paul's blood corpse on top of a caved in vehicle. Evidently between the car's roof and Paul it had broken Chuck's fall but he was nowhere to be found. They searched everywhere until Sarah was forced by Jack and Roan to go back down to the Dungeon.

"I can't stay here," she said. "I need to go back out and look for him. He could be hurt lying somewhere passed out and bleeding out. I just can't stay here and do nothing."

"I've got my ears up, I'm listening to all the police bands plus Margo's got men going to every hospital. It's just going to take time."

"There's one place you haven't checked," said Tank. "I hate to be the one to say it but no one's looked in the morgues for a John Doe."

"No, no, no he's not dead," said Sarah. "We can look there but he's not dead. I don't understand what distracted him that let Paul get the upper hand."

"I might know that," said Mike. "I recovered a voice file off Paul's phone that was saved just before the accident." Mike played it back. Sarah immediately recognized Izad's voice then she heard the threat against her and Sam.

"Chuck was right. General you never let the bad guy get away. You did and all of this is on your head." One of Margo's men came running to her and whispered in her ear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Continued in Chuck vs Juri Sheshenkov


End file.
